Give it some Style!
by Thiswriterhasleft
Summary: What if the Episode of Stan and Kyle came to be? What would they face to shield their precious reputation in South Park elementary? Would it be worth it? Warning: Boy/Boy relationship. Stan/Kyle Wendy/Kenny -Finished!-
1. Prologue

Prologue

Mr Mackey sat, observing the wave of bewildered and concerned expressions from the parents of Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski. A heavy, thick atmosphere hung in the air and was caught in the throats of every individual present. The children slouched in their chairs before the councilor; Wendy, Eric, Butters, Kenny, Stan and Kyle.

Kyle: Butters, you ASSHOLE! I ought to kill you for this!

Mr. Mac: Now pipe down Kyle. Butters told us because he was concerned about you, M'kay? He wanted to help you.

The parents had been handed the photographs, taken by Eric Cartman, who sat smugly, looking at this display of discomfort and misfortune. His plan hadn't lasted, but the moments of sheer agony were savored in his sadistic brain. He was to receive a week of detention at it's most, he assumed, but he only shed care for the expressions of Stan and Kyle, whose faces were distorted in sorrow and fear. Mr Mackey, chewed his lip as the parents analyzed the three photographs, all duplicates of the same one.

Shelia: Boys, why didn't you tell us anything?

Stan: Well, Shelley said she'd...

Randy: Whoa, Whoa! Shelley's part of this too?

Sharon turned to her husband, overwhelmed by sadness and shock. She held him close, whimpering.

Sharon: I thought our darling girl knew better...

Gerald emerged from the huddled group of parents and knelt down between the seats of Kyle and Stan, an arm draped around the back of Kyles chair, for reassurance. The boys simply drew in the closeness of Gerald with looks of fright, mistaking his assurance for threat.

Gerald: Now, we just want you to know that as young boys, we're aware of your curiosity and that it's perfectly natural to...

Stan: Dude, the whole reason we even DID that in the first place was because we were watching Terrance & Phillip and they did the same thing. Kyle and I just wanted to try it out...

Shelia embraced the recognition of the names and her attempt not so long ago to even exterminate the so-called comedians, showering the audiences with vulgar language and toilet humor.

Shelia: What, what, what? Terrance & Phillip...?

The man, with brown sideburns and beard, pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes squeezed shut. He spoke through grinding teeth.

Gerald: Honey, let's not get into that just now...

Kyle: It's not their fault, Ma. I've wanted to kiss Stan even before tha-

Kyle clasped his hands tightly over his speedy mouth. Everyone's eyes grew wide at that point and an eerie silence entered the room. Time seemed to stop, despite its rhythmic ticking, which appeared to be the only source of sound at that point. An uneasy silence drifted and lingered for what seemed like forever, as they absorbed the reality of what Kyle had just admitted. Kyle's stomach and chest tightened, almost to being unbearably sore. Stan, slowly tilted himself to see if he could catch his best friends gaze, which just seemed to stare directly into space, his hands unmoving.

Stan: K-kyle...?

The boy swore he saw a tear drizzle down Kyle's cheek, who closed his eyes, wishing this was a dream and that the moment would just disappear. The silence lengthened and the tension grew and grew.

Butters: oh, hamburgers...

Wendy: Kyle?..

Cartman: sweet...

His hands slowly lowered, his eyes shimmering with hopelessness and shattered dreams, he shivered noticeably. He turned to look at Stan, staring at him with question.

Kyle: I... I l-love you, Stan...

Stan's eyes widened and he drew in much needed breath, as he became the centre of attention, aware that his response is now the heart of the rooms focus. What puzzled Stan more, was his stomachs reaction. He panicked a little as he grew slightly nauseous. Saving him from tension, or so he thought, Kyle continued bravely, another tear lightly stroking his face with wetness.

Kyle: You've always been there for me. We *sniff* w-we've always been together, through the best of times and the worst of times. Heck, you've saved my life so many times, I... I just don't know how I could repay you. All these memories, of us... *sniff* I'll cherish them forever, Stan. I've always felt something was there, lingering... that felt more than just friendship. I've told you all my secrets... you've been there to comfort me, make me feel secure and happy. Y-you've always been there for me...

As his speech trailed off into a series of soft sobs, Stan sat, gob-smacked by what he'd just heard. Shelia, covered her mouth, a tear rolling down, Sharon hid her face in Randy's shoulder.

Randy: Stan?...

Attention returned to him. His discomfort consumed him and the bubbling feeling rocked inside him violently. He knew he was going to throw up.

Stan: K-kyle... I...

He looked around him, at the eyes stabbing him at all sides. He couldn't bare it. As he looked once more at his friend, drying his eyes and look back into Stans, he blushed. He lunged to Mr Mackey's desk, snatching the waste basket and proceeded to vomit. Cartman laughed harshly. Butters simply emitted an 'Aww' and Wendy bowed her head, seeing as the habit was still there, but now for someone else. She felt unimportant and isolated. Alone. Kenny observed the situation through saddened eyes, wishing for Stan to at least give a reply.

Sharon: Stanley!

Wendy: No, it's okay. He did that around me.

Randy: What, he vomits?

Wendy: yeah.

Butters: I thought you guys knew. Stan throws up when he likes someone.

He was right. That simple statement reassured Kyle as he watched through yearning eyes. Stan placed the basket down, delivering an apologetic look to Mr Mackey. He wiped his mouth and simply looked at Kyle again. His eyes then traced the expressions of the parents, seeing this as a no way out. Defeated, he walked over to his best friend. Was this real? This moment? These past few days of unending enslavement?

These years spent together suddenly colliding into a certain, simple feeling?

Stan: I...

The kids leaned on their chairs, waiting for the answer.

Cartman: Spit it out, asshole!

Stan: I love you too!

Stan forced himself to say. He cupped his mouth with his hands afterward, feeling a burning sensation on his face. He looked over to his friend, sitting, with hope in his heart and happiness in his eyes. Kyle's spirits lifted and he smiled softly at him, he got down from his seat and looked at his best friend. Stan chewed his lip and embraced his best friend, hugging him, nervously. All this heaviness inside that he'd felt, this struggling prevention of exposure of emotion, was abandoned and he'd felt like he had come up to the surface for air.

There the boys stood, holding each other in their own little world, as time dragged again, everyone embracing the reality of the two young boys and their time together. Silence blanketed the room again. Kyle and Stan were in love.

Cartman: Oh my fucking god, are you guys serious?

Kyle: _I guess at least someone may have seen this coming, not an ideal expectance, but it's not an everyday occurrence, breaking down in a councilors office, confessing your love for your best friend, whilst surrounded by parents and the individuals you hate the most. Well, every story has a beginning and it'd be wrong to just tell you the end of it _


	2. Chapter 1: Febuary 13th

1

Kyle: It was febuary 13th, the day before valentines, which was once again, for me, to expect spending it alone. No doubt Stan would be arranging something with wendy, no doubt everyone will be handing one another letters, flowers and candy...

_Kyle sat at his desk, in his own little world, scribbling in the corner of his scruffy note pad. He took a glance to the emptiness of Stan Marsh's seat. Where was he? Just as the second bell went, announcing the beginning of the lesson, he entered the room silently._

_Stan: Sorry, I'm late..._

_Mr.G: That's alright Stanley, just take a seat..._

_He passed a friendly smile over at Kyle, which he returned._

_Mr.G: Okay children, since we got the oh so joyous holiday of Valentines approaching, I thought we could study one of the many of Greek goddesses, named Aphrodite. She was a Goddess of Love and War, she..._

_As Garrison resumed with the lesson, Stan turned to talk to Kyle, seeing as he wasn't too interested in a God born in a form of male castration and tossed in the ocean._

_Stan: Dude, you gotta come over tonight, there's gonna be a Terrance & Philip marathon!_

_Kyle: Wow, really? Sweet dude!_

_Cartman: Christ, jew, where've you been? The whole school's talking about it!_

_Kyle: Why doesn't anybody tell me these things?_

_Stan: Anyway, My parents will be out, 'cus they're visiting my grandma in hospital and Shelley will be at a friend's slumber party. We'll have the whole place to ourselves!_

_Mr.G:... and so in that case, all the other Gods were piss-assed scared of her. So Zeus decided..._

_Kyle: awesome, though my mum doesn't allow me to watch it anymore, so i'll have to wait 'till they fall asleep._

_Something occurred to the jewish boy at that moment. On the day before valentine's day, wouldn't there be something he'd have organized with Wendy Testaburger?_

_Kyle: hang on, dude. Don't you have plans with Wendy?_

_Stan: Huh?_

_Kyle blinked. His friend was acting as if he'd never heard of her._

_Kyle: Wendy? Plans? Valentines?_

_Stan: Oh, it's over._

_Kyle: oh._

_It took a number of seconds for Kyle to process the fact that Stan had just stated he had once again broken up with wendy. Once he'd realized, the fact hit him like the weight of cartmans ass._

_Kyle: Wait, what?_

_Stan: We broke up, but we're still friends though..._

_This was unbelievable. Kyle knew how emotionally torn Stan was when she'd broke up with him before, falling into the gothic cliche and complaining constantly. Now he was acting so casual, as if it were an everyday thing. Kyle stared at him, blubbering._

_Kyle: B-but... I thought you guys had finally got things settled. I thought everything was going so well for you._

_Stan: Yeah, but, I've grown to see how possessive and needy she is. She's constantly clinging to me and times, I almost feel suffocated..._

_Stan sat, resting his face in his hands, staring towards the chalkboard. It was bizarre. He wasn't happy, yet he wasn't sad. Perhaps it was just realization sinking in, seeing that what he was once pleading for just wasn't there anymore. Kyle became ambiguous. Cartman, leaned towards Kenny and Butters, eyeing Stan, a grin printed on his bulbous face._

_Cartman: The hippie was scared she'd get dominatrix on his ass.._

_Kenny and Butters erupted into roars of uncontrollable laughter, followed by several splutters of chuckles from some surrounding desks._

_Stan: Shut up cartman!_

_Mr.G: Boys, pipe down and pay attention!_

_The entire class just sat in silence with blank expressions, lack of enthusiasm and care._

_Mr.G: Anyway children, that's where the term hermaphrodite originated..._

_Kenny: what, from Cartman's mum?_

_Cartman: shut your GODDAMN mouth kenny, you poor piece of crap!_

_The boys returned to their conversation._

_Kyle: Dude, I'm sorry, but what're you doing for Valentine's?_

_Stan: Nothing I guess_

_Kyle: Hey, there's a new arcade opening up at the mall. We could check it out._

_Stan blinked and delivered his friend a strange look, a small blush lightened his cheeks._

_Stan: O-on valentines?_

_Kyle: Yeah, that is, if you haven't anything else to do..._

_Cartman: Gay..._

_Stan pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and sighed._

_Stan: Look, dude, I know you just wanna help, but I don't feel like doing anything okay?_

_Kyle: Okay, dude. Fine._

_The lesson dragged on, Garrison inflating their fragile heads with needless information. As the bell went, children flooded out the doors. Freedom at last. _


	3. Chapter 2: How to sell your soul

2

Kyle: As everyone emptied their lockers, poured out the walls of South Park elementary, Cartman himself had other plans, as usual...

_Walking along the halls, slowly draining itself of the echoing cries and laughter of students, the bulbous boy, whose head and frame were inflated with intolerance, self-concern and perhaps a hint of psychopathy, started making his way home. His attention span was drawn from the image of returning home and lazing on the couch with a packet of cheesy-poofs, when he heard the soft sobs of a girl, in a corner by the lockers, the light constantly flickering with its desperation of life, buzzing gently as it grew bright and dim consecutively. He stepped into the area slowly, her cries soothing to his ears. Her black hair glued to her face lightly as she turned her head swiftly, to catch a glance of Cartmans presence._

_Wendy: Cartman, what're you doing here? Leave me alone..._

_Her voice was choked, caught in itself, as if almost prevented. She turned back to face the corner, her body trembling, slightly jerking as she wept._

_Cartman: Wendy, what's the matter?_

_Wendy: What do you care...?_

_To be precise, Cartman wouldn't care for anything but his own advantages. He stared blankly at her. Wendy turned to face him, sighing, wiping her eyes on her sleeve._

_Wendy: Stan broke up with me..._

_Cartman: I'm so sorry to hear_

_There was that tone. His voice produced a sense of security and wisdom, which through anyones eyes, who knew cartman, was a wolf under sheep's clothing, an intention to drive something from that individual, or worse lead them into something. A sense of deceit and betrayal. In this case, Wendy ignored it._

_Wendy: Things were just starting to click back into place, heck I even thought we were closer than before._

_Every brief moment, she took a second to dry her eyes. Cartman just listened._

_Wendy: He simply said to me, that it'd be best if we stayed friends. He thought that things just didn't feel right between us and it'd be wise for us to see other people. He said he'd always be there if I needed a shoulder to lean on..._

_Cartman: Wendy, I'm not an expert on relationships of any form whatsoever, you know that, but if I were you, I'd suspect something._

_Wendy: Like what?_

_Cartman: C,mon Wendy! Remember when you dumped him and he fell into that faggy goth cliche and started drinking coffee?_

_Wendy's jaw dropped in surprise. Cartman delivered an awkward gaze, chewing his lip._

_Cartman: okay, I guess you didn't know that. The point is, we know that Stan has always been crazy about you. So why would he suddenly drop you like that?_

_Wendy: You think maybe he loves someone else?_

_It made perfect sense now. There had to be a particular reason and if any, that would be it. Wendy felt her fury build beneath her coat and gloves, clenching her fists slightly._

_Cartman: I have a proposal, an invitation let's say._

_Wendy: Invitation?_

_Cartman: Every now and then, I go and spy on Kyle and Stan. Tonight will be perfect... I do this so in case anything new about them pops up, I can black mail them, perhaps even make them my slaves..._

_Wendy stared in disbelief. Cartman returned her expression with a sickly sweet smile._

_Wendy: You're sick..._

_Cartman: Thank you my dear. Now Wendy, If you wish to partake in this night, you will be accompanied by me, kenny and butters._

_Wendy: Kenny?_

_Cartman: He's the only one of us who has a proper camera and he won't let me borrow it, so I'll have to drag his poor ass along with us._

_Wendy: and Butters?_

_Cartman: He wishes to experience with us the endearment of beloved slavery._

_Wendy: but if we don't get anything?_

_Cartman: We call it a night. Simple._

_Wendy thought for a moment. She shouldn't stalk her ex-boyfriend, that would just be wrong. However, he wronged her and vengeance is a dish best served cold, and tasty to say the least._

_Wendy: Count me in._

_Cartman: Sweet_


	4. Chapter 3: Fatherly Advice

3

Kyle: Once I got home, I knew I had to keep the marathon discreet. However, I'm not very good with secrets, so I went upstairs immediately.

_As Kyle entered his room, he carelessly flung his backpack to the side, getting to his computer. As he logged in, he was disturbed by a couple of knocks at the door._

_Kyle: Come in._

_Gerald: Kyle do you have a minute?_

_The man slowly entered the room, closing the door behind him._

_Kyle: What is it dad?_

_Gerald: Kyle I was wondering if I could talk to you about tomorrow._

_Kyle: Oh god,..._

_Gerald: Kyle, I'm just curious. I just wanted to know if there was someone you liked._

_Kyle: No dad!_

_He sharply turned on his chair, facing the screen, typing. Gerald scowled, approaching Kyle._

_Gerald: Is everything okay?_

_Kyle submitted, sighing softly. _

_Kyle: Look, dad, I just don't want to talk about valentines, okay?_

_Gerald: Well, why not?_

_Gerald knelt down, so he was almost at level with his son. Kyle passed over a rather peculiar glance, his eyes containing sadness, if not, jealousy._

_Kyle: Every valentines day, It just reminds me of the one person I fell in love with and how she just turned out to be... terrible_

_Gerald: Rebecca?_

_Kyle: Yeah. Plus no-one likes me, I've never even received a valentine._

_Gerald: How can you be so sure that no-one does? Maybe they're just shy, just as shy as you_

_Kyle: What do you mean?_

_Gerald: I'm saying it's always best to take a chance than never know. If there IS someone you like, they're probably just as scared as admitting it than you are. Believe me Kyle, you'll regret it._

_Kyle felt his cheeks burn for a second._

_Kyle: But, how would I tell them?_

_Gerald: A valentine of course_

_Kyle blinked. Normally, he'd never get any proper advice from his dad, sometimes, no sense came of it at all, but this time he actually learnt something._

_Kyle: T-thanks dad_

_Gerald: Anytime. Now, don't spend to long on the computer, you're mothers preparing Gefilte fish_

_The man arose from his spot and walked out. As the door clicked, seeing it closed, Kyle murmured angrily to himself._

_Kyle: I hate Gefilte fish..._


	5. Chapter 4: Sneeking out

4

Kyle: I thought about what my father said. I thought, you know what, I'm gonna stick to it. 'Cus chances like these don't come so often in a lifetime. Heck, I don't even think one dares to live anymore, since we're so wrapped up in ourselves, worried about what people think and that's what causes us all to cage ourselves in, be just like everyone else. I don't wanna be someone else. I wanna be me. So I'm gonna take more chances. For the better or worse...

_Just as he promised to stan, he'd waited until the house itself was sound asleep. He flung his bag over his back and quietly made his way to the stairs. He remembered when he was little of how the slightest sounds at night could make one just loose it, like a creak on the floorboards and you immediately think the worst. As he looked down the staircase, he placed a foot down one of the steps, holding onto the wooden rail. Slip. He caught himself, clinging to the stairs as his foot missed a step and his heart performed a marathon of its own. Kyle panted, looking around him frantically, hoping no-one heard._

_He made his way to the kitchen, stuffing his bag full of confectionery; packets of sweets, cheesy-poofs and chocolate bars. He then quietly made his way to the back door. He slowly reached for the handle, biting his lip. Footsteps. Shit! Kyle turned round, bracing himself, as if a tiger where to lunge at him. He squinted his eyes after a moment, hearing water from the tap starting to run into a glass, the room remained dark, with a bitter quietness._

_Kyle: Ike?_

_Ike: Hey, Kyle..._

_Kyle: What're you doing up?_

_Ike: Thirsty..._

_Kyle relaxed for a moment, his heart too, listening to the comforting sound of his little brothers gulps of water. After a moment, Ike looked back at what he could make out of Kyle's figure. He yawned._

_Ike: Where are you going?_

_Kyle: Don't tell mum and dad about this, Ike. I'm going over to Stans for a bit..._

_Ike: A sleep-over... it's a school night..._

_Kyle: No, not a sleep-over, we're gonna be watching a Terrance & Philip marathon._

_Ike: You're not allowed to watch that..._

_Kyle: I know, that's why I need you to be quiet about this_

_Ike: Fine..._

_Kyle watched the fuzzy black figure disappear, sinking back into the darkness of his home. He then quickly turned and went out the back door. He shivered quietly, embracing the beauty of the night and the suttle fall of snowflakes. The breeze catching in what exposed of his hair. The coldness embraced him gently, as if to cooly caress his skin. He watched his breath for a moment then started to make his way to Stans house. Kyle felt as if a part of him had gone to heaven. Despite the cold, it was pleasant and silent, hearing only the delightful crunch he made in the snow with his shoes. The earth it seemed be cleaning itself, the purity falling on the stretches of the town and neighbor-hood. A new year was beginning, the world would soon awake to the yawning blue skies and the eye of the sun. The whiteness would un-blanket a green world, happy and ecstatic with life. Arising possibilities, hopes, dreams and... chances._

_Kyle smiled, absorbing the sight of Stans house. The one small light in his bedroom. He knocked on the door and patiently waited, staring out at the street. BARK! Kyle jolted out of his daydream, clinging onto the door like a stunned spider. _

_Kyle: Sparky, you scared the crap outta me!_

_The queer canine simply sat, looking up joyfully at his masters friend. Kyle, knocked once more then went to stroke the dogs head, who panted happily, grunting with delight. Kyle smirked in amusement, spying his pink scarf. The door opened and warmth consumed Kyles skin again._

_Stan: Dude, what took you? It's nearly 10:30!_

_Kyle: Sorry, took me a while to get outta there._

_Stan: Well, don't worry, we've still got a few more hours left of the marathon. Fancy a pizza?_


	6. Chapter 5: Sweet Savory Spying

5

Kyle: As soon as I got to Stans house, it all went down hill from there...

_Cartman watched through the binoculars, at the two boys, as they entered the house. He licked his lips, hungry for blackmail material._

_Cartman: The jew has landed_

_Butters: Ho, boy! I wonder what they're up to?_

_Kenny: Cartman, is it okay if I bail?_

_Cartman: What!_

_Kenny: Dude, I don't have anything against Stan and Kyle. I want out._

_Cartman: Kenny, you can't just bail after you agreed to do something. That's like saying you want out of the army, cus you don't want to get your ass shipped to Iran_

_Kenny: I want nothing to do with this!_

_Cartman: Fine, but give me your camera, piece of crap!_

_Kenny: Fuck you!_

_Wendy: For heavens sake you guys! Kenny, give Cartman your camera and he'll give it back once he's done with it._

_Cartman: Thank you Wendy_

_Kenny growled in annoyance, and handed Cartman the equipment, climbing down the tree. The tree was just beside stans window, luckily not in obvious perspective. The 3 were sat on a thick, strong branch, Butters sat next to the trunk, holding it securely. Kenny slumped against the tree, muttering something about Liane Cartman, to which Butters responded with a fit of giggles._

_Cartman: Butters, what the fuck did he say?_

_Wendy: Shh, here we go_

_Cartman: sweet, show time._

_Stan led his friend into the room. The floor was a cozy ocean of gathered duvets and pillows. To the corner was a heap of snacks, leaving the boys with the only reason to leave the room was for the bathroom. The television was up on Stans drawers, putting it in perfect view, even for cartman._

_Kyle: Dude, this is awesome_

_Stan: I know, right? Make yourself comfortable_

_Kyle: Wahoo!_

_Kyle tossed himself into the entwined blankets and cushions, sighing in satisfaction and ecstasy. He then sat up, Stan crawling over to sit with him. He grabbed a large bag of cheesy-poofs, watching the television set._

_Philip: Say, Terrance, I think I see a penny on the floor._

_Terrance: Really? oh, I'll bend over and pick it up_

_Cartman became squeamish over the tension as he watched through the binoculars._

_Cartman: Don't do it Terrance, don't do it..._

_Wendy: Cartman, you're not helping at all. Gimme the camera_

_Cartman: Knock yourself out, bitch._

_Kenny: will you hurry up?_

_Cartman: Shut up Kenny... poor piece of crap_

_The boys resumed watching the television, Kyle held close a pillow, snug and warm._

_Philip: *farts*_

_Terrance & Philip: Ah- ha ha ha ha ha ha!_

_Stan and Kyle shared a fit of laughter as they dug into the bag, only to withdraw each others hands, to which they stared at for a long period of time, observing each others orange specked fingers. Their cheeks grew hot and their eyes met for a second, nervously. Wendy gasped softly, her heart yanking on its heart strings, like a captured wild animal. She snapped a shot. FLASH! The two boys were drawn from the moment by a flash of light from the window. Cartman cried out, shoving Wendy and himself further along the branch, crushing poor Butters against the trunk._

_Butters: Oh, hamburgers..._

_Cartman: Wendy, what the hell is wrong with you?_

_Wendy: How was I to know the damn flash was on?_

_Cartman: Kenny you asshole!_

_Kenny rolled his eyes and kicked the stump, bored. Stan and Kyle shrugged, looking away from the window, both blushing still._

_Stan: H-hey, Kyle?_

_Kyle: Yeah, Stan?_

_Stan: I thought about what you suggested earlier and... I think it'd be a great idea for us to go to the arcade._

_Kyle: Really? sweet!_

_Stan: Yeah, I mean it'd help get Wendy of my mind and It'd give me more time to spend with my friends._

_Kyle's smile was wiped off and his heart sank. Was that all he really was to stan, a distraction from his girlfriend? Not even someone he truly connected with? He stared at the floor and gave a small, heart felt sigh._

_Terrance: Wait... h-hang on... wait... *farts*_

_Terrance & Philip: Ah- ha ha ha ha ha!_

_Cartman chuckled again, his attention drawn more to the television than the mission. Wendy glared at him._

_Wendy: Cartman, you're shaking the branch, I can't get a clear shot!_

_Butters: Can I go home now?_

_Cartman: Shut up Butters!_

_After a second, Kyle recognized the plot of the episode that was on._

_Kyle: Dude I remember this episode. This caused controversy all over South Park when it aired._

_Stan: What's that?_

_Kyle: This is the episode where Terrance & Philip..._

_Stan: ... kiss_


	7. Chapter 6: Best Friend?

6

Kyle: That was the longest stretch of silence, I swear. Just everything between us felt so awkward. I also felt completely cut off from Stan, I should never have brought it up, starting this whole mess... Well as my dad said, you gotta give everything a chance... everything.

_The two boys sat in silence, it seemed the world itself had turned to focus on them, until Kyle broke the motionless world, tilting his head slightly, seeing if he could capture Stans gaze._

_Kyle: You... never saw anything wrong with the episode, right?_

_Stan: Huh? oh, n-no... I guess not._

_Cartman zoomed in a little, tracing the television almost. He blinked a little then peered through the binoculars again._

_Cartman: Aw, man, this is that gay episode._

_Wendy: What?_

_Cartman: Yeah, this is the episode where Terrance and Philip kiss._

_Butters: My parents didn't let me watch that episode, otherwise they'd ground me._

_Stan felt a sheet of discomfort settle in the room and he began to fidget, especially when he noticed his friend shuffling up closer to him. He blinked, not only at the weird closeness he felt, but he also felt his stomach start to bubble a bit, not in the way that made him nauseous, it was quite gentle and pleasant, creating more confusion for the boy, his cheeks burning a little again._

_Kyle: H-hey Stan?_

_Stan: What?_

_The jewish boy struggled with his words, moving away a little now. These words he realized would create tension between him and stan from then on, no matter how big, it'd still interfere with the purity of their friendship. He clenched onto his stomach, almost as if it were the bank of those memories he had with stan through all these years at South Park. He clenched, never letting go. He forced himself to say it, lessening the pain that budged him._

_Kyle: Haveyoueverwonderedwhatit'dbeliketokissaboy...?_

_Stan sat in bewilderment, the way he said it made him think Mary Poppins had entered the room. Despite having forced it out, Kyle had said it so softly and quietly._

_Stan: W-what?_

_Kyle cursed himself mentally and grit his teeth, saying it again slowly, after taking a deep breath, his voice caught in his throat harshly._

_Kyle: Have... you ever wondered what it'd be like... to kiss a boy?_

_Stan looked at him. Was his best friend really asking what he think he was? He chewed his lip and shuffled a bit in discomfort._

_Stan: Dude... are you...?_

_Kyle: No, I'm not I just... I've just been curious for a while, okay?_

_Stan: Well, I can't say I have thought about it. _

_Kyle nodded a bit, sighing a little. Well, his dad was right. It's worth giving something a go, even if it doesn't turn out the way you want it._

_Stan: Why, were you thinking of trying it?_

_Kyle choked on his chocolate bar, coughing a little before swallowing it properly. He panted a little, his blush coating the whole of his face._

_Stan: Dude, we don't HAVE to..._

_Kyle: No, no, I mean..._

_Kyles protests came to a halt, realizing how forward he was sounding. He looked away and so did stan._

_Kyle: I thought it'd be something to draw your mind from your girlfriend... for a bit..._

_He hadn't intentional meant to deliberately speak in a bitter tone, but it made Stan think about earlier. Had it really sounded like that to Kyle? He slowly placed a hand on Kyles shoulder._

_Stan: Dude, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound the way it did. It's just, once I'd got over wendy last time, I realized how much time I had to spend with everyone and I did and I enjoyed myself because a part of me was free._

_The fat kid complained, watching as the marathon went to adverts. Wendy tried to zoom in a little on Stan and Kyle, who were appearing unusually close._

_Wendy: I wonder what they're talking about..._

_Cartman: Sweet, a new mega-man series coming out._

_Kenny: I'm freezing my balls off down here. Hurry up!_

_Butters: Come on up, Kenny. We can huddle and stay warm_

_Kenny: ... actually I'm okay._

_Wendy: Hey, the two are getting on the bed._

_Cartman: What!_

_Cartman yanked his attention from the adverts to the mission again, seeing Stan putting a hand on Kyles shoulder, as they sat/ knelt on the bed, facing each other._

_Stan: So, how should we do this...? _

_Kyle: I'm... not sure..._

_Stan: Can I just say something? I don't feel entirely comfortable with this. What if something happens, we won't ever be the same again?_

_Kyle: Stanley, it's okay. It's just an experiment, remember? Nothing will happen between us, we'll always be the best of friends._

_The brown coated boy blushed lightly, having never heard Kyle address him as such before. He sighed, looking down for a second then at Kyle._

_Stan: You promise?_

_Kyle took a hold of Stans hand, staring into his eyes, serious._

_Kyle: I promise Stan..._

_Stans breath became a little hard as he felt that bubbling again, their fingers entwining and their faces displaying a gentle glow of red on the cheeks. Wendy frowned a little in suspicion, Butters squinted over at the window._

_Wendy: Something's not right..._

_Kenny: What's going on up there?_

_Butters: Ho, jesus, they're awfully close..._

_Cartman: What the...? _

_Cartman lowered his binoculars and gazed over at the boys on the bed. Stan sat still, watching Kyle crawl closer towards him, their faces now inches apart. The jewish boy stared into his best friend's eyes, observing his reflection, who expressed a dose of fear and yet excitement. Stan admitted to himself, he was a little frightened by this. What if something did happen between them? The bubbling inside him grew as if his stomach were a cauldron, embracing his heart and tickling it softly. Their noses touched a little, feeling each others breath, tickle their cheeks, which were already burning bright._

_Stan: Kyle..._

_The children on the tree appeared like owls, gawping at the sight. Wendys heart was on the edge of shattering like a stain glass window as she watched them crawl closer. Kenny climbed up to witness the sight._

_Wendy: S-stan..._

_The boys lips finally locked and something inside the two finally opened up. Stans eyes remained open for a minute, absorbing the reality of what was happening, until they slid close, his hands reaching up to clasp the back of Kyles neck, drawing him closer. Stan whimpered quietly against his lips, as they stroked, fondled and caressed gently. Cartmans grin widened at the sight, whilst the others simply stared, dumbfounded._

_Butters: Oh, sweet merciful heavens..._

_Kenny: Dude..._

_Cartman: We've hit the jackpot here people!_

_Wendy: Stan..._

_Wendy sat, her insides withering like a flower, to a dull, lifeless state. She started climbing down the tree, giving the camera to Cartman. Kenny followed her. As she reached the bottom, she fell to her knees. The boy in the orange hood knelt beside her, putting an arm around her reassuringly._

_Wendy: I can't believe it... He's in love with somebody else..._

_Cartman snapped a shot quickly and climbed down the tree with Butters, regrouping with Wendy and Kenny._

_Cartman: Mission Accomplished_

_Kenny scowled at Cartman as he resumed comforting Wendy, now sobbing, her tears penetrating the softness of the snow. Kyle felt himself draw closer if possible, forcing Stan to lay back on the bed, to which Stan happily accepted. Stan gasped a little, feeling his friends tongue trying to enter his mouth. His eyes widened for a moment, before he granted access, to which their tongues greeted and started their battle. Stan sat up again, their lips still locked and pushed Kyle to lay instead, causing Kyle to giggle a little. Oddly enough, this was one of the most enjoyable experiences he'd had with his best friend... Best friend? Surely someone you'd do something like this with was considered more than that. Kyle gasped this time, seeing the reality of it. This experiment. It wouldn't tear their friendship apart. It'd be something more than that. Kyle began to realize this feeling he'd been having. Constant concern for Stan, always wanting to help him, be there for him, do anything possible to see him smile in the least. He was in love... with his best friend. Kyle tried to push Stan off, but his enjoyment was paralyzing him, making him weak. He muttered, whined softly, desperate._

_Kyle: Stan... stan stop it... please..._

_The world around the two, as they knew it, plummeted to hell, as Stans bedroom door swung open and Shelley stood, mouth wide open at the spectacle. Stan cried out in surprise, still on top of Kyle._

_Stan: Shelley?_

_Shelley: You're in for it now, turds!_


	8. Chapter 7: It just gets worse

7

Kyle: It felt as if my own heart had been seized and was slowly being crushed, finding Shelley's eyes drilling aggressively into my own. What's worse than finding your little brother staying up past past his bed time, watching tv, eating snacks scraped from the shelves of the cupboard... and on top of his best friend? I seriously couldn't think of anything as worse at that point...

_Shelley, glued to the door way at the spectacle, tore herself away from the room, marching towards her own. Stan struggled to get to his feet, falling off the bed and dragging himself along the floor. He dashing after her. Kyle sat up, still blushing deeply. He dabbed his own lips softly as if they'd been cut, mesmerizing that moment he'd thought of for so long. The boy bit his lip, holding his stomach, feeling the butterflies now, as Stans voice echoed in his head, repeating his name. He thought to himself 'What've I done? I've just lost my best friend'. Stan tugged at his sisters door, which she'd no doubtedly locked._

_Stan: Please, Shelley, let me explain..._

_Shelley: I saw it with my own eyes Stan! You guys are busted!_

_Stan: Please, Shelley, don't tell mum and dad! Please!_

_Shelley: You're a fag, Stan! Dad's gonna boot your ass out of this house!_

_Stan: That's not true! Please Shelley, I'll do anything..._

_After a short silence, Shelley's door opened and she stood before him, a sour look on her face. Sour from the puppy-dog expression he beamed up at her, his eyes glistening with hope and praise._

_Shelley: Ok, Stan. We're going to make a deal._

_Stan: A deal?_

_Shelley: Get your friend over here..._

_Stan went back to his room, seeing his friend remaining sat on his bed. The jew delivered an odd gaze he didn't find familiar. His eyes possessed a hint of love, which he'd never seen in Kyles eyes before. Stan shivered a little, biting his lip, hesitant. His words strained as they left his tongue._

_Stan: Kyle, come here..._

_Kyle nodded slowly, leaving the bed and walking out with Stan. There the two stood, with what they supposed was the only witness to their experiment. The boys felt their souls in a vice. Kyle had his head bowed forward slightly, muttering under his breath quietly._

_Kyle: Barukh ata adonai..._

_Shelley: What's he saying?_

_Stan: I t-think he's praying_

_Shelley: Shut up turd!_

_Kyle trembled, squeaking in surprise at his distraction. _

_Shelley: Right, you turds are gonna do me a favor and in return, I'm gonna spare your asses from telling the WORLD what I saw._

_Kyle: W-what is it?_

_Shelley: You're gonna keep a secret of mine..._

_The girl with braces was interrupted by the sound of the door bell, she looked down the stairs._

_Kyle: B-barukh ata..._

_Shelley: Turd, shut up! I'm not going to say anything!_

_The two watched Shelley disappear down the staircase. She reached for the door and opened... to see Eric Cartman._

_Shelley: What do you want?_

_Stan: I-is it m-mum and dad?_

_Shelley: I told you to shut up!_

_Cartman: Shelley, my dear, I'm here to make you an offer._

_Shelley: What the hell should I care what you have to offer me?_

_Cartman delighted the young girl, exposing a photocopy of the image taken. Shelley's jaw dropped and she clasped it, staring at it._

_Cartman: Does this satisfy your needs?_

_Shelley: Why are you giving this to me? _

_Cartman: I am planning to make Kyle and Stan my slaves and of course it'd selfish of me to be the only one to benefit from this once in a life time offer._

_Shelley: Who else are giving this to?_

_Cartman: I have now 4 copies of the same photograph, one for you, Wendy, Butters, Kenny and I have possession of the original._

_Shelley: You sick bastard, what were you doing spying on my brother anyway?_

_Cartman: Revenge, friend. Revenge._

_The girl frowned at this image, feeling the corners with her fingertips. She didn't hate her brother. Then again, with this evidence, it was true she'd succeed in getting anything she wanted from them._

_Shelley: Both are your slaves?_

_Cartman: My dear, no. You and Wendy testaburger have control over Stan, While I and Butters will torture the jew._

_Shelley sighed quietly. If the parents found out she was blackmailing her own brother, she'd be grounded for a week, or maybe even a whole month! She'd have to keep it safe somewhere. She slipped the image into a pocket in her pyjama bottoms._

_Shelley: If you turds get found out, I want no involvement, you hear?_

_Cartman: Of course._

_The smug fat boy turned and waltzed out into the night._

_Cartman: Yeees! Yeees, life is sweet!_

_Shelley rolled her eyes and slammed the door shut, freezing now. She returned upstairs, glaring at them as usual._

_Shelley: As I was saying, in return, you're gonna keep a secret for me. _

_Kyle: What's that?_

_Shelley: Your fat friend has just provided me with a photograph of you two in your romantic session, so, refuse to do as I say and you're gonna get busted anyhow._

_Stan: WHAT?_

_Shelley fished from her pocket the photocopy, allowing them to have a good look. The two blushed deeply, tracing the image, gawping. Shelley snatched back the photo, glaring._

_Shelley: Best get your ass home Kyle, or you'll be tired in the morning._

_As shelley closed the door, her evil cackling could be heard. Kyle started to rush downstairs, panting, his eyes almost bulging out the sockets, terrified._

_Stan: Kyle!_

_Kyle: I gotta get home Stan!_

_Stan: Kyle, just wait, okay? just stop!_

_Kyle stopped at the door. He turned to face Stan, tears in his eyes, he sniffled. Stan slowly approached him, holding out his hands to embrace him, when Kyle smacked them._

_Kyle: Get away from me, stan!_

_Stan: Dude, just calm down!_

_Kyle: CALM DOWN? YOUR SISTER AND THE FUCKING FATASS NOW HAVE PHOTOGRAPHIC EVIDENCE OF OUR EXPERIMENT! GOD, IF ONLY WE CLOSED THE CURTAINS OR TURNED THE LIGHTS OUT OR SOMETHING!_

_Stan seized a hold of Kyle and shook him a little._

_Stan: Kyle! Snap out of it! Cartman has always gotten to us by attacking a weak spot, that's what he's doing now, okay? We just need to find out something about cartman and exploit and blackmail HIM for it._

_Kyle: It won't work, stanley. Cartman was beat up by wendy, sucked on butters, his mum is a whore, he killed his own dad... there's nothing else, stan. There's nothing we can do!_

_Kyle grabbed Stan, holding him tight as he sobbed. Stan led him to the couch and sat with him as he cried. Stan rubbed his back gently. Kyles tears poured down his cheeks, sinking into the material of stans jacket. Shelley witnessed the scene from upstairs, gazing upon their misery. Was this really right? She sighed heavily, still feeling heavy on the heart about what she should do with the photo._

_Meanwhile, Kenny was at home. He walked out into the back garden, holding the photograph. He didn't have anything against the two at all. He didn't want any damn part of this. He took a hold of a rusty, dented, iron waste bin from a skip in his garden, lit a match and disposed of his own evidence. He watched the tongue of flame engulf the photograph, breaking its existence in mere ashes_

_Kenny: Fuck you, fatass!_


	9. Chapter 8: Thoughts devine

8

Kyle: I felt so bad that night, pulling Stan into this mess with me. If only i'd never suggested it. If only I hadn't taken the advice that my father said to me.

_Kyle stepped out onto the snow, snowflakes pecking lightly at his face. He turned to look at Stan, chewing his own lip. He felt those butterflies again, trying to ignore them._

_Kyle: S-stan, I'm sorry I shouted at you..._

_Stan: Forget it, dude. I'm scared too._

_Kyle: I never thought the fatass could gain an idea so simple to tear us from one another... I should never have suggested the experiment..._

_Stan: Kyle, i'm the one who thought of it, plus, whats done is done. We have to try and move on..._

_Those were so simple, blunt, yet meaningful words, but he could never understand how Stan could live by them. Kyle let out a long sigh, looking at the ground. Stan emerged from the house, placing a hand on his shoulder. Kyle met his gaze again, his eyes shimmering with fear and sorrow._

_Stan: We're going to get through this together, Kyle. Okay? We're going find a way to get out of it._

_Kyle: I hope you're right, Stanley._

_There it was again, Kyle saying his full title and addressing in such a passionate, soft manner. Stan felt himself blush a bit, his hand anxiously leaving his friends shoulder. The jewish boy was just about to walk away when curiosity poked at him again. Surely his dads words weren't going to play out perfectly the first time._

_Kyle: Stan?_

_Stan: Yeah?_

_Kyle: What did you think of it?... the kiss_

_The black haired boy searched for words, his eyes shifty. He had enjoyed it, it was clear, but did Kyle? He remembered him asking him to stop before his stupid sister barged in. He couldn't hide it from Kyle. He couldn't hide anything from him and Kyle had appeared so reluctantly honest tonight. Without finding words, he nodded slowly at him. Kyle blushed lightly, fiddling with his mittens. He quickly pecked Stans cheek before taking off, along the sidewalk. The boy stood at the door in a stunned silence, placing a hand over his cheek as if to cherish it._

_Shelley: Shut the god damn door, turd!_

_Wendy paced back and forth in her room, still shaken by what she'd just witnessed. She had placed the photocopy in her drawers, beneath her diaries. The poor girl gave a trembling sigh, her heart still breaking in its place. She stared over at the drawers and opened it, slowly taking it out to look at it. She sat up on her bed and stroked the image of stan gently, a tear drop falling onto it._

_Wendy: Stan, h-how could you?_

_Butters had placed his copy under his mattress, he danced a little around in his room, singing weakly in excitement._

_Butters: Lo-lo-lo, I've got my copy, Lo-lo-lo, You've got yours too,..._

_Stephen: Butters, are you in bed?_

_Butters: Yes, sir. I sure am and I can't wait for tomorrow. Ho, boy my own slave. I wonder what we could do tomorrow?_

_The blonde haired boy snuggled into bed, smiling in his sleep. Cartman was at his desk, focusing on the original copy. He frowned a little at photograph, analyzing it. He arose from his seat and gazed out the window. The darkness lightly torn by the streetlights and the luminous snow._

_Cartman: Tomorrow is another day, my dear friends. Tomorrow is a day that engages the birth of opportunities, hope for a forward movement in man-kinds nature of master and servitude. For master and slave is nature's law, not humans. Meaning by nature, the wretched jew was born to be my slave and so it shall be._

_Kyle lay awake in his bed, staring up at the ceiling, gripping his bed sheets._

_Kyle: What's happened to me? What's wrong with me? Why I am I having these feelings? I can't. I just c-can't..._

_Stan also laid awake. His voice was light and shaky._

_Stan: This can't be happening... I-I'm in love with my best f-f-friend..._

_As the town slept and the children rested their heads, tomorrow approaching was to change the state of Stan and Kyles friendship forever._


	10. Chapter 9: The betrayl

9

Kyle: The next morning, me and Stan walked together to the bus stop, undoubtedly stumbling across the presence of Kenny, Cartman and Butters.

Kyles blood boiled as his eyes lay upon the large, vulgar figure by the name of Eric Cartman, whom delivered an amused smirk. They stood facing each other for what seemed like forever, until he broke the silence without hesitation.

Cartman: So, how was your date with the jew last night, hippie?

Kyle screamed in rage, throwing himself at Cartman. The two rolled in the snow, that clutched to their jackets and melted on their flaming skin. Cries erupted, fists were thrown. Birds in the trees scattered in the sky, like a disturbed nest of cockroaches. Stan immediately plunged into the commotion, dragging the ravaging boy off Cartman, who knelt panting in the snow. Stan snapped at the boy on the ground, his arms tight around Kyles waist to prevent him from leaping at him again.

Stan: You really fucking did it this time cartman!

Cartman: I know... and such joy to my heart to see the suffering faces of once taunting and jeering individuals whom I once associated with.

Kyle: Joy?

Butters stood before Cartman, defending him, glaring at the two boys.

Butters: You fellas best stay your distance, w-we have evidence that could clear your precious identity off the mental map of every student in south park elementary in the flash of a second.

Cartman: Well spoken Butters.

Kyle: WHY ARE YOU TALKING LIKE THAT? YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING SOCIOPATHS!

Cartman: Calm yourself queer bait, because as of this day forth, you are our slaves

Stan: Our?

Cartman: All five of us have a copy of the evidence. Myself, Butters, Wendy, Kenny and Shelley.

Stan: Wendy?

Kenny: You mean four...

Cartman turned slowly to the poor blonde, standing his ground boldly. He stepped before Stan and Kyle, scowling at the torture hungry fiends opposite his friends.

Kenny: I firmly stated I wanted nothing to do with this, Cartman. I burnt my copy...

The fat kid sighed playfully, walking over to the orange parka, exposing only the childs eyes and tufts of hair.

Cartman: My dear Kenny, even if you do want to defend your fag friends, there is still nothing you can do to help them.

Kenny: If all the evidence is disposed of...

Cartman: Unlikely, Before I photocopied the image, I scanned it into my computer and only I know the login.

Kenny felt his fragile frame hit the snow. He sharply turned to see an enraged Kyle attempting to swipe at him viciously.

Kyle: Kenny, I ought to kill you!

Cartman: That's right Kyle. You know the only one out of us possesses a proper camera, Kenny.

Kenny: Kyle, please, I tried to-

Kyle pounced at the boy, his eyes stinging with fury as he attempted to strangle him.

Butters: Sweet jesus!

Kyle: You had a choice Kenny! You had a choice! I thought you were my friend. I thought you were OUR friend! You son of a bitch!

Stan, once again, moved in to drag Kyle off.

Stan: Kyle, calm down, please...

The jew quivered in Stans grasp. As he felt himself settle, his fists loosen, he gazed over at Kenny, slowly picking himself up. After a second, he slowly explained, through hurt eyes.

Kenny: The fatass tempted me with food if I went with him to spy on you Kyle, my family is starving right now, cus my father is out of a job and he's still searching. I agreed to give Cartman the camera because I cared about them. I had no intention or prediction of what you and Stan were going to do. I had no choice Kyle... I disposed of my own evidence in consideration of you. You're my best friends and I want to help you...

Kyle: Kenny... you have no food?

Kenny took a moment to unzip his coat, delving his gloves inside to lift his shirt, revealing a very slim figure, his ribs just visible. The boys then noticed the large and deep bags under Kennys eyes. Stans eyes now also burned with fury as they met Cartmans. Butters was starting to have doubts about this whole idea, seeing Kennys condition. He stepped away from Cartman.

Stan: You tempted a starving kid with food to feed your sick sadistic fetish?

Cartman: Indeed.

Kyle: You're evil...

A loud distorted growl interrupted the boys. The boys turned to observe Sparky, his hairs prickled on the scruff, his mouth leaking with saliva. Shivers jolted down Stans spine. Never in his life had he seen his own buddy like that. The dogs eyes contained a sense of madness, the pupils dominating the colour of its eyes.

Butters: That dog! He knows what we did!

Cartman: Butters, shut up you asshole, its a gay mutt! Who gives a damn about it?

Stans heart skipped, as he watched the canine dash, barking savagely and bring Cartman to the ground. He seized Cartmans arm with his teeth, digging into the bulging flesh. The boy screeched as the dog tore at the boys sleeve aggressively, rabidly. Memories flashed inside of Stans head, when he first brought him home, when he accepted him for being a homosexual, his first christmas with him, feeding him scraps of food under the table, playing catch with him. His ol' buddy, Sparky, transformed before his very eyes and as he returned to reality, Kyle was shaking him, screeching. Cartman was accompanied on the ground by two men, his arm being entwined with thin straps of bandages. Sparky! Where was Sparky?

Kyle: They're taking him away!

Stan caught sight of a truck for the dog pound and a familiar raspy bark arose from the vehicle. The engine started. Stan ran after it, trying to catch it. He caught sight of Sparkys eyes, peering at him through the back door. His savage state he witnessed earlier appeared as if it were a dream, as Sparky seemed so calm and happy, his eyes containing love. He pawed at the door, whining. Stan felt tears in his eyes as he reached for the door, which Sparky reached back with his paw through the bars.

Stan: Sparky!

But the distance increased and the truck drove further and further from him. Unable to keep running, he collapsed on his knees, his eyes never leaving his buddys, as he slowly vanished into the distance.


	11. Chapter 10: Making our morals

10

Kyle: Stan wasn't the same after that. I could still see the yearning and heartbreak in his eyes as we travelled to school on the bus. Since yesterday, everything had been going to hell for us. The experiment, the blackmailing and now Sparky... and to top it off, today was Valentines day...

All the kids were in the mists of conversation in the classroom. The holiday blooming in the room, with clinging pink streamers to each corner. Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Wendy, Butters and Cartman sat obediently in their places.

Kyles eyes searched Stan for a sign of life. The boy was drowning in hidden sorrow, his heart feeling as if it were falling forever, finding no end and his stomach ached lightly, not painfully. He clutched the sides of his desk, his breath shivery and uneven. He was noticeably holding back a wall of tears, biting his lip to prevent it.

The jewish boy observed his friends wreckage. He sighed sadly, hiding his face in his folded arms on the desk. The two couldn't do a damn thing. He wanted so much to tell an adult who would help them out of this state, but to do so, would be to admit the situation and what led to it. His family, their families would be in utter disgrace.

Kenny felt as if he'd been in chains, held back from helping the ones he wanted to. He traced Stan and Kyles state through guilt and shame, listening to the pleading growls of his own stomach.

Butters remained in his own thoughts, fiddling with his fingers, deep within the course of his mind. He saw all of this would eventually lead to chaos. Even in this state, he came to realize that even if he had his own slave, he had been a slave to someone this whole time, brainwashed by Cartmans logic and reasons of hate.

The young girl had her head buried in her own writings. She was writing of the reasons to simply let go. Sure, she was shattered by the break up, but she figured as individuals, that they were always broken shells, finding ways to put themselves back together. To wendy, Stanley was a piece that just didn't fit her, but someone else. Maybe someday, she'd find that piece.

Cartman, also, was jotting down some notes, on what tasks to give the two boys as they were now his slaves.

Mr.G: Okay children, Happy Valentines. I'm sure you've all got a special someone to give your crappy cards to. Now today, I'm sorry, but we must leave our holiday tidings for later. I want us to observe an important part of history, World War 2.

As the teacher proceeded with the lesson, the children for the first time, found themselves enticed with the topic. Of an overwhelming, destructive force against the forces of good in the world. All this hatred in sheer revenge and scrape-goating. Cartman, himself, envied this mans power, Adolf Hitler, accomplishing so much by blaming a race and group of individuals. The rest stayed in a stunned silence, not believing that steps weren't taken until it was too late for europe.

Mr.G: There is a part of this history which truly haunts me children. It makes me think and it also frightens me that there are really, evil people in this world and we all have to be careful. There was a man in this time period named Edmund Burke, and he said:

'All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good men do nothing'.

This simple sentence spoke deeply and sternly to young Kenny. He knew what he had to do now, to find a way to put Cartman in crutches. Not in a literal sense, but his power. Where did this power come from? The evidence. Kenny had to erase the image from Cartmans computer somehow and steal the original photograph. It was a long shot, but it was worth a shot. Worth the chance. This time, good will prevail.


	12. Chapter 11: Pieces of our broken shells

11

Kyle: As the class ended and break time came around, I thought it'd be a good time to sneak Stans valentine in through his locker. The hallway was empty, everyone was in the playground, meaning the silence and echoes of movement within them only heightened myself being on edge...

_The young jewish boy snuck from the classroom, having waited until everyone had left, excusing the fact he wanted to study a little on world war 2 alone. He checked left and right of the corridors, seeing no soul in sight, he approached Stans locker, holding a blue envelope. The consecutive ticking of the classroom clocks collided, rattling inside Kyles brain, like a timer. He licked his own lips quickly, out of habit of nervousness, slowly reaching up to slip it in. A bead of sweat ran from his brow, down along the side of his jaw. In! He listened to its soft contact with the metal shelf. He took a deep breath and exhaled, a small smile creeping on his sweet face. He tucked a curl of his ginger hair under his hat, brushed himself off, as if he were filthy, relieved he'd got it off his chest. At least his friend knew now. Despite breaking their promise, it felt good to finally confess it._

_Cartman: Hello Kyle..._

_Kyle: Sweet mother of abraham!_

_He bolted out of his skin, stumbling back, eventually finding the floor. He held himself up, looking cartman over in fear. Cartman, who came out of nowhere, gave a bemused smirk at Kyles reaction. He oddly knelt, offering Kyle his hand. The jew blinked, taking it, staring at cartman in utter shock._

_Cartman: Calm yourself jew, all is forgiven. I've also some pleasant news for you. I have decided to decrease the period in which you and Stan shall serve me._

_Kyle snapped from his trance and rolled his eyes, biting back at Cartmans announcement sarcastically._

_Kyle: Oh, well gee, how thoughtful of you._

_Cartman: My friend, here is our agreement. You and Stan shall serve us and submit to our commands for an entire week. After that, we will meet at the bus stop and I will burn all traces of the evidence and even rid of the scanned copy on my computer._

_Kyle: Why are you decreasing our enslavement period, not that I knew there would be one?_

_Cartman: I felt forever wouldn't be realistic. Plus, I doubt you would even make it past a whole week._

_Kyle: You've made a deal with someone, haven't you?_

_Cartman: You're not so stupid after all, jew..._

_Cartman, chewed his lip, smiling at him. Kyle sighed in annoyance, become impatient already. Kyle didn't even want to know who or even why. As soon as this week was over, the better for him and stan._

_Kyle: Okay, what do you want me to do now?_

_Cartman: I want you to get on your knees and bow before me._

_Kyle kicked himself for this, mentally. He looked at the floor then glared at Cartman, who glared back at him, intensely. He moved backwards slowly then felt himself get on his knees. He placed his hands on the ground and bowed his head. He closed his eyes, hearing Cartmans evil laughter shudder the very walls of reality in the school building and Kyles sense of security. Kyles own respect for himself disintegrated._

_Out on the playground, the children were sparking with life, animated and bursting with enjoyment. Footballs flew, laughter and cries of joy embraced the day with warmth and happiness. Wendy sat with Stan on the merry-go-round. She eyed him awkwardly, uncomfortable._

_Stan: So, what do you want me to do?_

_Wendy: What do I want? I want us to be together Stan, I want things to be the way they were..._

_As stan was about to open his mouth, to explain of their break up, Wendy beat him to it._

_Wendy: But I know they can't. Stan, I admit, I only wanted part of this because I was so distraught that day when you said it was over and I wanted to get back at you somehow. I know it sounds wrong, but I wanted something to show how bad it made me feel. But then I realized..._

_The young boy's eyes widened, aware that Wendy was ready to pour her heart out to him. He swallowed that lump at the back of his throat, eager to listen. He shuffled a bit closer, accidentally making the merry-go-round rotate slightly. Everything seemed to close around the two of them that moment. Wendy rubbed her eyes harshly, a tear falling, her voice choked. Stans heart pulled on its strings._

_Wendy: I realized that that was how you felt when I dumped you before. Now i understand. I miss you, think of you always, knowing that everyday now, nothing will be the same in my life now because you WERE my life, Stan. My chest hurts, my heart is broken._

_Emotions enveloped Stan like a tidal wave. It didn't stop there. Wendy took a deep breath, ready to say it._

_Wendy: But now I know that I can't cling to you anymore, because you won't be there. I can't yearn for someone, something that isn't there. I have to become independent. But most importantly... *sniff* m-most importantly, I'm focusing on what made us happy then, rather than the break up itself. 'Cus i've learned about love and I've learned about dedication. If you love someone else Stanley, I won't hold you back, because through love also comes sacrifice... if you love Kyle, you should go be with him... cus your happiness is now my happiness._

_She squeaked before covering her eyes, sobbing. Stan sat next to her, shyly placing a hand on her back._

_Stan: Wendy, I never said I'd leave you. I'll always be here for you if you have troubles. We'll always be close friends, Wendy. Simply dismissing you from my life, as if you weren't even there, that's not right. But, you're right, you should be happy in a way, so should I, because we both have learnt from our relationship. Doesn't that just prepare us for the next?_

_She nodded slowly, leaning against Stan slightly, sniffling._

_Stan: I assure you, you will meet someone who is perfect for you, Wendy. You're a wonderful person and I'm lucky to have met you, but we just don't work in the right way. We don't think and act in the same way._

_Wendy placed her arms around Stan happily, nodding._

_Wendy: Thank you, Stan._

_Stan: You're welcome._

_The girl arose from the merry-go-round as it stopped and stood before him, looking at him._

_Wendy: Stan?_

_Stan: Yeah?_

_She took out her copy of the picture discreetly and crushed it up into a ball roughly._

_Wendy: You are dismissed._

_She smiled and so did he, grateful. She walked away, feeling fantastic, happy. She ran over to join Bebe with her skipping rope. After a short second, something finally linked with Stans brain._

_Stan: Wait... what did she say about me and Kyle?_


	13. Chapter 12: Misery loves company

12

Kyle: I couldn't believe that that was only one of seven whole days of suffering. Cartman pretty much just told me, no, forced me into the most humiliating of actions. He was enjoying this so much. You could see the sparkle in his eyes and that sick grin printed on his fucking fat face.

_Cartman and Kyle stood, alone in the gymnasium, its lonesome content providing the boys with an outside rush of coldness. The jew stood on a flat stunt mattress, this idea haunting him, his muscles tense. He shivered noticeably, waiting._

_Cartman: My god, I've always wanted to do this._

_Kyle: You dick, I should at least be able to wear foam padding or guards or something if you're gonna do this._

_The fat boy stood opposite, with kick boxing gloves. He sighed in his opponents narrow mindedness and shallow thinking. He relaxed his shoulders and waddled over to him._

_Cartman: Kyle, the whole point of these gloves is that I don't hit you as hard! Now stop being such a little pansy. Are you ready to count?_

_Kyle sighed quietly, flustered and nodded. This was for him. Most importantly, this was for Stan. He took a deep breath. For the whole of this, Kyle was to remain still, keeping on the mattress, while counting each and every hit Cartman made. So it began, Cartman swung his fist into Kyles jaw, who yelped in surprise. Cartman brought himself to a halt for a second, eying the jew. This was truly abysmal._

_Kyle: ... One_

_Again._

_Kyle: Two_

_Cartman worked like a machine, pumping his arms, throwing and stabbing his fists into Kyles fragile body. The jewish boy grit his teeth, his breath rough, almost desperate, as his shimmering eyes locked with Cartmans. Cries and outbursts of pain filled the gym, like music to Cartmans ears. The fat kid grabbed Kyles arm and Kyle leaned away slightly, obediently and Cartman continuously drove his glove into Kyles face. Poor Broflovski winced and shouted, wanting so badly to hit back, but knowing he couldn't. Eric seized the jews hand and yanked him close to him, his breath tickling Kyles cheek, then placed his lips near his ear._

_Cartman: Filthy jew..._

_Kyle clenched his teeth and panted quietly, fury rising inside him, rising, rising. That fucking fatass, If only he could fight back, but he though of Stan. For Stan. The session resumed and cries and grunts was exhaled by the rooms hollowness. Finally, Cartman stopped and he stumbled back, exhausted. He shed the gloves from his sweaty hands, beads of sweat running from his face. He glanced at Kyle, who fell to his knees, panting too. He clutched angrily at the filthy, tatty mattress material. Random patches of bruising formed around his face, his lip cracked and swollen slightly and beginning to gain a black eye._

_Kyle: ... 57.._

_Cartman: Good, jew. Come, we have more business to attend to..._

_Kenny had arranged a meeting with Wendy at the back of the school, near the dumpsters, not too far from the sight of the goth kids. They glanced over at the two conformists of South Park, through envious, yet judgemental eyes._

_Red: Is that Kenny and Wendy?_

_Henrietta: Yeah, apparently the bitch got her ass dumped by Stan Marsh_

_Red: If you ask me, I think she deserved it..._

_Ethan: But what's she doing with Kenny?_

_The group sat and observed the two kids in conversation. It was very much animated with their movements and emotions._

_Kenny: But if we tell any adult for that matter, they'll call in the parents._

_Wendy: Oh geez, I just wished I knew what to do..._

_Kenny: Me too, Wendy. But for now, I do have a small idea_

_Wendy: What's that?_

_Kenny: If i could persuade Cartman into thinking that I actually want them as slaves and want another copy, perhaps I can get into his room, delete the image and steal the original photo._

_Wendy: Don't you think he'd get suspicious?_

_The goth kids exchanged looks, thinking that this was probably none of their own business, but curiosity embraced them and their presumed boredom. Red arose from his seat, flicking his hair back and they approached them._

_Red: Um,we heard that things didn't go too well between you and Stan Marsh._

_Wendy, looked side to side, growing angry at the interruption and intrusion of their discussion._

_Wendy: What's it to you?_

_Ethan: We just wanna know if you're okay._

_Kenny and Wendy looked at each other. Wendy sighed quietly, looking at the huddled group._

_Wendy: Something extremely serious is going on right now, guys. Do you promise not to tell anyone else?_

_Ethan: Dude we're non-conformists. We don't go around telling people shit that doesn't even associate with us._

_Goth Kids: Yeah._

_Wendy: Great._

_Henrietta: What's going on?_

_Kenny: Cartman has managed to find a way to blackmail Stan and Kyle into being his slaves, using a source of evidence of something private as a threat._

_The goth kids eyes inflated and they, again, exchanged looks, worriedly. Stan was subject to blackmail?_

_Georgie: Holy crap. That nazi conformist fatass is blackmailing Stan and Kyle?_

_Wendy: Yes._

_Red: Dude, there must be some way to help them out._

_Wendy: Could you please lend a hand?_

_Red: what do you need?_

_Kenny: Earlier today, Stans dog was taken to the pound for attacking Cartman. Is it possible for you guys to find a way to return him?_

_Henrietta: Woah, that's low dude!_

_Ethan: Where's the pound?_

_Wendy: Next door to Mr Mephesto's lab._

_Red: Dude, I heard they exterminate animals in there._

_Kenny: What?_

_Butters was with Stan in the boys bathroom. Quite a bizarre location to say the least, but acceptable. That lingering scent of urine and spit and the wet blotches of toilet paper balls thrown and stuck onto the walls. Even a few tiles were misplaced._

_Butters: Okay, as you are now my slave for a temporary period, I expect you to do what I want and when I say-_

_Stan: I know Butters. Now what do you want me to do?_

_Butters: We're gonna start of easy, stan. We're gonna begin with simon says_

_Stan: Dude, you've gotta be kidding me..._

_Butters: It'll warm you up._

_Stan: I don't need warming up!_

_Butters: Simon says 'touch your nose'._

_Stan frowned, staring at Butters, who performed the action. He sighed and placed a finger on his nose. Butters became squeamish and giggled with joy, clapping his hands._

_Butters: Simon says 'Stand on one leg'_

_Stan did so._

_Butters: Touch the ceiling_

_Stan stretched his arms up, only to have Butters objectively point a finger a him, laughing playfully._

_Butters: Ha! Ha! I didn't say, Simon says!_

_Stan: God, dammit..._


	14. Chapter 13: To part with our pride

13

Kyle: Yeah, I would never have expected the goth kids to have a hand in this either, but apparently they still shed some consideration for Stan. Anyway, the fatass had much worse planned for me that day, as if get my ass kicked by him wasn't bad enough...

_Cartman and Kyle had gone into the gym changing room. The quietness was some what soothing to the both of them. Kyle was biting his lip harshly, as he proceeded to strip himself down to his boxers in front of him. Cartman gazed at him in an ugly sense of gratification._

_Kyle: Where are you leading with this, asshole?_

_Cartman: Kyle, I've made something for you and you will wear it._

_Kyle: Please don't let it be a rabbit suit..._

_Cartman hurled his rucksack onto a bench and fished inside it, smiling contently. Kyle tilted his head out of curiosity, peeking over Cartmans shoulder to see what it was. The fat boy withdrew and presented, slowly, a hoop shape. It was an entwined circular form of jagged sticks and thorns._

_Cartman: Your crown..._

_Kyles jaw dropped, as he gazed upon the item, knowing where this was heading, vaguely._

_Kyle: Dude..._

_Cartman stepped forth, looking Kyle sweetly in the eyes._

_Cartman: Take off your hat..._

_Kyle: I'm not doing it Cartman!_

_Kyle hesitated, frowning. This was going way to far for him._

_Cartman: Take off your god damn hat, jew!_

_Kyle did so, quickly, revealing his enormous bundle of ginger curls. Cartman tried to contain this hilarious image but he found himself upon the floor, roaring with laughter at the sight of Kyles hair. The jew sighed, patiently waiting for Cartman to finish. After a few seconds, he stood back up, still giggling a little. He then straightened himself out and cleared his throat._

_Cartman: right, this isn't going to work. Go brush your hair down._

_Kyle: What?_

_Cartman: Brush it!_

_Kyle: Jesus christ..._

_Kyle was handed a brush. As the seconds passed, the top of his head seemed more flat and they both began to realize, in fact, how long his hair really was. As the the top seemed more straightened, the curls were forced along down to the tips, like a red sea of random jagged, protruding hooks. His hair was going past his shoulders. Cartman almost didn't recognize him._

_Cartman: Dude..._

_Kyle blushed noticeably, tossing the brush onto the bench, done. Cartman wondered a bit closer. Kyle took a step back, discomforted._

_Cartman: Doesn't your bitch of a mum ever cut your hair?_

_Kyle: Don't call my mum a bitch, cartman!_

_Cartman: Seriously dude, you look like a girl!_

_Cartman wasn't even joking at this point, not even exposing a hint of hidden laughter, jeer or taunt. He was truly shocked._

_Kyle: I know..._

_Cartman: Why don't you cut your hair?_

_Kyle: because..._

_Kyle trailed off and shook his head. Cartman shrugged, stepping forth, Kyle held up a hand to stop him._

_Kyle: I'll d-do it..._

_Cartman blinked and handed it to him confused. Had he hit another soft spot of kyle because of his hair? Why didn't he cut it? Did he like having long hair? Admittedly, he was becoming uncomfortable himself, with Kyle insisting to do the task himself. The joy was starting to leave him. He simply stood and watched, as Kyle placed the nest of jagged, blade like thorns onto his head. He flinched as he felt his head being sliced into. Cartmans eyes widened as he saw a trickle of blood run down the side of his head, followed by another. Kyle whimpered and whined as he pushed it further onto his head, so it fit. Another thorn pushed itself into Kyles head, drawing another drop of blood._

_Cartman: Kyle, stop! Jesus Christ..._

_Kyle did so, exhaling with a squeaky gasp and stared at Cartman. The obese child saw the absence in Kyles eyes. They appeared dull, colourless, with no sign of life. It spooked Cartman out, but he ignored it._

_Cartman: Right come here, I have what you're going to carry._

_He took out from his own gym locker a large crucifix, made from ply wood, so it wasn't too heavy for Kyle. Kyle observed the symbol, the object and took it in his hands without hesitation._

_Kyle: Cartman?_

_Cartman: Yeah?_

_Kyle: When I go out there, I don't want Stan to see me..._

_Cartman bit his tongue and shrugged a little. He nodded._

_Cartman: Sure..._

_Kyle groaned, starting to drag the crucifix out with him. Cartman snatched his rucksack, containing stones, the size of his own fist. Cartman felt fruition flood back into his sadistic brain, this was getting sweeter by the second. He exited quickly with Kyle._


	15. Chapter 14: Essence of sacrifice

14

Kyle: That was the most humiliating moment in my young life. Cartman had forced me to re-enact the crucifixion of Jesus. It goes to show that I couldn't trust Cartman with anything... anything.

_The doors of the school, leading into the playground, swung open and the boy emerged slowly, as he dragged the symbol out with him. Every corner of the playground fell silent, as they watched Kyle carry the hunk of wood. The freezing atmosphere entwined around the jew like a serpent, biting at his bare skin. Somehow, it felt so fresh to him. His being exposed to the harsh and cold reality around him, that stared with eyes of wonder and disorientation. Cartman caught up with him and dove his hand into his backpack, taking out some stones. He then proceeded to lob them at Kyle, who winced and cried out as he carried the wood._

_Craig: Who is that?_

_Clyde: I've no freaking idea, dude._

_Bebe: What's going on?_

_Butters's eyes fell upon the situation, as he darted out the school doors to witness the commotion. Seeing Cartman throwing stones, he bent over to gather his own, joining him. Tears were held back in Kyles eyes, as he bit his lip. He kept his gaze on the soft snow, that froze his bare feet, praying to God that Stan wouldn't see, let alone, recognize him. He shivered, his teeth chattering. The coldness invaded and stung his open wounds. His hair clung to the sides of his face. Kyle stopped for a second, taking a few deep breaths, his throat chilling pleasantly. The jew growled a little, forcing himself further along the playground. Hesitantly, without question, Craig picked up a small stone and tossed it at Kyles back._

_Jimmy: Craig! What are you d-d-doing?_

_Before anyone came to realize, the entire playground scooped up a few stones, or made snowballs and resumed throwing them at Kyle, who trembled noticeably from the numbing breeze that enveloped him and the continuous agony that stabbed harshly him. As he reached the end, Cartman stopped. The rest of the children slowly came to a halt, their eagerness evaporated._

_With all the random jeers and taunts, Stan made a break out onto the playground to see what was happening. He peered towards the end of the playground, where Cartman was. He then made a dash over, budging, shoving and pushing past the gathered crowd around the scene. Craig threw a last stone at the back of Kyles head, causing him to loose the strength in his legs and hit the ground, dropping the crucifix. As Stan came to the front of the crowd, he frowned, puzzled, at the boy in his underwear, his skin numb and becoming as white as the snow._

_Stan: Cartman, what the fuck is going on!_

_Cartman: I'm showing the jew what happens and how it feels to be betrayed by his peers._

_A loud collective gasp penetrated the quietness, as they suddenly realized who it was, on the ground, bleeding. The silence continued for a whole minute, the wind howling faintly, as they absorbed the information, having not recognized him with his hair being so long._

_Bebe: K-kyle?_

_Token: Oh my god!_

_Tweak: AAH! Sweet jesus! I didn't know it was him!_

_Stan bolted over towards his friend and knelt, holding him. Kyle shivered harshly, panting and whimpering, looking up at Stan, who appeared to be looming over him, the sun behind him, presenting him as angelic. Kyle weakly reached up a hand to touch Stans face, feeling faint and drowsy from the coldness. Stan was still in disbelief at how long Kyles hair was, having not immediately recognized him. He slowly placed a hand behind Kyles head, stroking his hair, never knowing how soft it was._

_Kyle: D-Don't look at me Stan... don't l-look at me..._

_Token: You asshole, Cartman! Why would you make Kyle do that?_

_Cartman: Oh, I didn't make him. He insisted on it... besides, you inclusion states you as being just as guilty as I_

_Token gulped, dropping the stone that he held. Cartman licked his own lips quickly, satisfied with the days progress. The bell rung, the end of recess. Everyone looked at each other, then made their way back to class, muttering with concern, leaving the two on the playground. The fat kid approached the two huddled boys on the ground, handing them Kyles clothing. Kyle felt as if his very spirit had been ripped out of him, unwilling to even move, as Stan held him._

_Stan: Kyle?_

_Kyle: Yeah, Stan?_

_Stan: We better get you to the nurse..._

_Stan put an arm around his friend, helping him to his feet and assisting him on their walk to the medical room. Wendy gazed over at the boys, guilt embracing her heart. Kenny sighed, hopelessly._

_Wendy: We've gotta do something, Kenny. It's torture even just to watch_

_Kenny: I know, Wendy. I know._

_Wendy wrapped her arms around Kenny, whimpering worriedly, hugging him. Kenny patted her back, sighing again._

_In the nurses room, Kyle sat upon a chair, covered in a tatty blanket with a cup of cocoa. Despite having his hat back on, his hair was still down, exposing some locks and random curls sneaking into view from under his hat. The stones thrown at him had created small cuts dotted around his back and sides. They were all covered up, or attempted to be, by some plasters._

_Nurse: Some friends are here to see you_

_Kyle: G-great..._

_The door opened and Stan, Wendy and Kenny came into the room. Kyle smiled invitingly, sipping his cocoa, then squeaked, being too hot still._

_Wendy: How are you feeling?_

_Kyle: Like shit..._

_Kenny: We've come up with an idea, that is, to cheer you up_

_Stan: An idea?_

_Wendy: Kenny and I were talking earlier and he has a plan to discard of Cartmans side of the evidence._

_Kyle: How're you going to do that? Besides, I thought you were enslaving us too, Wendy._

_Stan: She's dismissed us, Kyle. She wants to help out._

_Kyle: So what's the plan?_

_Kenny: I'll tell Cartman that I'll want another copy of the original evidence, persuading him I want you as my slaves, hopefully he'll let me into his room. As he logs in, I could find away to draw him away from the computer, like asking for snacks. I'll then be able to delete the scanned copy from his computer, so he won't produce any more copies and i'll steal the original._

_Kyle: Sounds like a long shot, but we could try._

_Stan: But what if you do steal it? Won't he go and tell?_

_Kenny: Without evidence, I don't think anyone would believe him._

_The kids looked at each other in thought._

_Stan: Alright, So when will this plan be carried out._

_Wendy: This afternoon. Plus Stan, I think there's something that could cheer you up stan._

_Stan: What's that?_

_Wendy: The goth kids agreed to help out and they're gonna find a way to free Sparky_

_Stans eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and he grinned._

_Stan: sweet! I'm gonna have my buddy back!_

_Nurse: Okay kids, it's time you went to your lessons now._

_Kids: Okay_

_Stan: C'mon, Kyle._

_All the children left the room, their spirits rekindled and lifted, opportunities highlighted. Just as they made their way to class, Stan went to his locker to collect his books._

_Stan: Hey, I got a valentine_

_Kyle came to a stop, his heart paused and he held his breath, not making a single move as he heard Stan tear open his letter. The stretch of awkward silence returned. All Kyle could do was wait for a response. This was the chance he took._

_Stan: K-kyle?_


	16. Chapter 15: I love you

15

Kyle: You cannot possibly understand the tension that moment ensued. My mind began shouting at me at that point, literally, my heart was in a vice grip just waiting to be crushed. I could sense it...

_Stan and Kyle battled each other with the emotions in their eyes, shifting continuously. You could hear a pin drop in the hallway. Stan stroked, with his finger tips, the soft, smooth covering of the card in his hand, which the jewish lad had gone out of his way to even make himself. He felt at the gritty touch of glitter, the dried clumps of glue and the strong scent of felt tip. In this moment, of understanding what to read in Kyles shimmering eyes, Stan was dyslexic. _

_Kyle: Stan... I'm sorry..._

_Sorry? Stan blinked, blushing also as his mind returned to the reality of the hollow, chilly corridors. His breath was caught in his throat, making it sound faintly husky as it passed his slightly parted lips._

_Kyle: I know we made a promise..._

_Stan: ... No..._

_Kyle had feared this, his heart tugged and his stomach wrapped in itself tightly. Stans voice was stern, serious and blunt._

_Kyle: P-please, just hear me out..._

_Stan: You said we'd stay friends no matter what..._

_Each word he spoke only dug further into Kyles breaking heart. Stan pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut in frustration._

_Stan: You... said... nothing... would happen between us._

_Kyle nodded, sniffing quietly, his gaze upon the floor. He pulled the front of his Ushanka further to cover his own eyes. He gasped as he felt Stan grab ahold of his collar and slam him against the lockers. Their hot breath tickled their cheeks, blushing deeply at their closeness, yet the intense anger and confusion they felt inside interfered with the moment, bringing awkwardness and deeper tension. Kyle felt helpless, placing his hands lightly upon Stans, whose were still gripping harshly. Stan glared deeply into Kyles eyes, penetrating them, scaring him._

_Stan: Kyle..._

_Kyle: Stan, please... just forget it... I don't want you to hurt me... You're my best friend..._

_Stan: My best friend... is in... l-love with me..._

_Kyle squeezed his eyes shut, whimpering, wishing for this to just end, a bead of sweat running down the side of his face. Stan released him, Kyle grasped his neck lightly, panting, then turning his attention to Stan, who growled and kicked his own locker._

_Stan: God dammit!_

_The jewish boy flinched a little at the loudness, like a fish when the tank is tapped by a curious child. Stans blush grew and he finally stopped, resting his head against the locker. Kyle stood, chewing his lip, think of what to do, what not to do._

_Stan: We're best friends Kyle..._

_The boys closed their eyes, inhaling deeply._

_Stan: Best f-f-friends..._

_Kyle: I get it..._

_Stan: NO, YOU DON'T!_

_Stan kept himself from lunging at Kyle, anger still present in his eyes. The jew flinched again, stepping away from him. A trail of tears raced down Stans face. He scraped them away quickly with his sleeve._

_Stan: We've been best friends since forever, Kyle! I've always seen you as someone I could count on, trust, someone who'd be there for me! Someone whom I've told all my secrets and thoughts! If we became more than that, and if something happened between us, neither of us would have each other to fall back on, to comfort and reassure us! We'd have no-one! You're my BEST friend, Kyle! I treasure that closely than anything in the whole world, more than any romance, because I know that we'd always be there for each other..._

_Stan found himself bawling in sadness, sobbing in front of him. Kyle blushed again, looking around, hoping no-one heard. Kyle, ever so slowly, approached him._

_Kyle: So... you feel the same?_

_Stan: I... I... I-I don't know, okay?_

_As Kyle placed a hand softly on Stans shoulder, the boy embraced him tightly, weeping. Kyle stood, shocked. He felt tears flooding his eyes too, finding him crying weakly on his shoulder. The two boys wept quietly in the halls, caught in each others warm, soothing embrace._

_Stan: I-I love you, Kyle... please, i don't want us to be any more than friends..._

_Kyle: I love you too, Stan... we don't have to be, Stan. As long as you're always there for me, I'll always be there for you... _

_Stan nodded, smiling at him. Kyle smiled back._

_Stan: Dude, last night, when you left... it surprised me_

_Kyle: I'm sorry about that dude, I just..._

_Stan: I liked it..._

_He looked down, sheepishly._

_Kyle: Really?_

_They both blushed, yet again. Kyle smiled shyly at him, before placing his lips lightly, yet lovingly on Stans cheek. As Stan stared at him, astonished. Kyle chewed his lip then, giggled at his friends reaction. Stan blinked, biting his lip and holding his stomach._

_Kyle: Stan... are you okay?_

_The blue hatted boy smacked a hand over his own mouth, as his cheeks inflated and he made a dash for the bathroom. Kyle stood for a moment in confusion, then smirked a little, hearing Stan throwing up._


	17. Chapter 16: The cavalry arrives!

16

Kyle: If you have ever sacrificed everything that you had for one person, those treasured moments through all that time past, for one that you've wished for to stand by you anytime and anywhere, once you've said those words that've been yanking your enthusiasm down for what seems like forever and good comes of it and your wish comes true, you will know exactly how I felt...

_The two boys started making their way back to class, after Stan had cleaned up his mess in the bathroom, rather reluctantly. As they got further to the class, Kyle felt a strange, overwhelming urge to take a hold of Stans hand. He gazed it, as it swung lonely beside his. He took a shallow need of breath and gently took it. Stan stopped in his tracks, causing Kyle to come to a halt too. Redness coloured his cheeks as he observed their hands. He had a quick flash of thought back to the night of their experiment, when they'd dug their innocent mittens into a bag of cheesy- poofs, only to find each others hands. It'd felt so warm and soft, making his stomach feel uneasy. Perhaps their feelings had been lost for so long in the crowds of one anothers emotions and staggering problems and troubles that they never realized their feelings for each other, until the kiss they shared. Kyle after a second saw his friends discomfort, he attempt to retract his hand. Only to find Stan holding back, after having looked ahead and behind him sharply in the hallway. They delivered one another shy smiles before walking together, hand in hand, to class._

_Lightening stabbed at the hills, a crash of thunder and the world shook. The animal pound towered over the presence of the goth kids, gnarled in its shape and distorted in soul. Projected whines of agony and sorrow echoed through the walls. Ethan opened the door, seeing no one in sight, they made their way in, the floor large paved stone. Red drew a candle, unlit, from the desk, neighbouring a cobwebbed bell and quill in a pot of ink. The goth kids were unnerved by the spooky structure, finding it rather pleasing to their eyes in fact. They walked down a corridor, beneath an archway of crumbling stone, after having lit the candle with one of their lighters. _

_Henrietta: Follow the cries of pain._

_Goth kids: Yeah._

_The childrens light trailed up, finding a door, made of thick heavy wood. Henrietta withdrew a hair pin and fiddled with the locks before turning the large hoop handle, opening the door with a stretched whine from the hinges. Their eyes only found darkness._

_Henrietta: Hand me the light_

_Red handed over the candle to the large girl, who intruded the room to find vague outlines of canines within cages, shivering, growling, barking, yelping, howling and whining. The rest of the group followed her._

_Red: How do we know which one's Stan Marsh's?_

_Ethan: Apparently the dog is gay. Part doberman part wolf._

_Georgie: Look! Over there!_

_The kindergartener point over to a cage, a cell where there was consecutive sounds of grunts, yelps and whines. The goths huddled round, becoming wide eyed at the male dog mounting another male dog._

_Ethan: Not cool. That chihauhua is becoming jail bait._

_Red: Look, the dog on top, it has a pink scarf._

_Henrietta: Bulls-eye!_

_Henrietta picked the lock and invaded the cell. Sparky dismounted and stared over at them, panting happily, his tail wagging. Georgie walked over to the dog, stroking its side, as if Sparky were a horse._

_Ethan: Careful not to get raped, dude._

_The goth kids watched as the small kid climbed up onto Sparky's back, being small enough and light enough to ride him._

_Red: Dude, I wish we could do that with a lion and bring an end to that stupid ass school..._

_A large CLANG shook the children, as they realized the keeper had returned._

_Keeper: Hey, someone picked the damn locks! Who's there!_

_Georgie fished from his pocket a toffee and showed it to the mutt, who sniffed his hand in eagerness and excitability. _

_Georgie: Your master Stan needs you, dog. Go!_

_The dog jolted from the cell after hearing his masters title, growling. The keeper rose a cane to bring a stop to the stampeding animal, coming towards him. He swung and missed, the beast charging past his legs and out the door, Georgie still holding on._

_Ethan: You're welcome!... conformist mutt..._

_Goth kids: Yeah._

_The goths kids ran past the keeper who tried to snatch ahold of them rather closely. They slammed the door behind them, hitting the old man in the face as they did. They started running quickly from the building, trying unsuccessfully to catch up with Sparky, who was running as if his life depended on it._

_Sparky kept on running, never wanting someone to lower his master, his friend. Eric Cartman. The canine bolted, panting and growling slightly, down the sidewalk towards South Park Elementary. The goth kids lingered behind, frustrated with the speed of the animal. As the dog came to a halt outside the school, Georgie dismounted him and patted his back, feeding him the toffee. He staggered about dizzily, feeling a bizarre adrenaline rush from the speed._

_Georgie: Good boy. We'll have to wait here t-till the lesson finishes though. So it'll be a surprise for your master..._

_Sparky panted happily, his tongue scraping up the side of the small boys face. He retorted in disgust, wiping the saliva that cling to him._

_Georgie: Dumb dog..._

_Cartman saw outside from his seat the presence of the queer dog he thought he had put away. A sting of fear disturbed his sense of security and he sat, hopeless in his place._

_Cartman: Oh, fuck..._


	18. Chapter 17: Professor Chaos returns

17

Kyle: Cartmans power was starting to crumble, now we were fighting back, making a change, doing something. Things were looking up for us; Sparky had been released by the Goth kids, we were off the hook with wendy, a long shot plan involving Kenny and I finally made my confession to stan... but, I was just hoping that this would end well...

_Cartman slouched at his desk, as his gaze from the canine outside shifted to the front of the room, staring out into space. The classroom was, at that stage, the midst of happy conversation and beaming faces; the pink envelopes, cards and boxes of candy, passing from person to person. The attitude of each individual felt as light as a newborn butterfly. Wendy pressed her hands up against the window, peering out at the sight of Sparky, safe, awaiting his master. Her smile grew rapidly._

_Kenny: They did it!_

_Wendy: I knew we could count on them._

_The two gave high fives, for victory. They may have won one of the battles, but they hadn't won the war just yet. The fat child fished from his rucksack his notebook and began jotting down some more ideas. He had to find a way to kick them to the ground and step on them, otherwise he'd have lost his bet... with Shelley. He'd bet 10 dollars he'd keep the two boys in his enslavement for a week. He'd do whatever it takes to keep the rats beneath the surface._

_Butters: Hey Eric!_

_Cartman was sucked from his concentration and he turned on his chair, frowning at the small blonde boy, a figure of naivety and wonder, before him. Butters chewed his lip, offering the fat lad an innocent smile of greeting, which gripped his opponents eyes in a stinging sensation of intolerance and hatred._

_Cartman: What do you want, Asshole?_

_Butters: Things are going neat-o, huh?_

_Cartman: Neat-o? Are you retarded, Butters? We're losing control of them!_

_Butters: Losing control? How?_

_Cartman: Come with me..._

_Cartman led Butters from the room, erupting with delighted chitter-chatter. He showed the boy just outside the classroom door and stood, face to face with him._

_Cartman: Butters, we're losing support._

_Butters: Support?_

_Cartman: Kenny and Wendy have chosen not to take part in the slavery, heck, they're trying to help Kyle and Stan now!_

_Butters: Ho, boy! What fun!_

_Cartman smacked him around the head, leaning in close to his ear._

_Cartman: It's not, Butters! This isn't even a game, it never was!_

_Butters: Oh, well, geez, that's not fun._

_Cartman: I have a bet going now with Stans older sister for 10... whole... dollars!_

_Butters stood in awe, clapping his hands together, with contained excitement._

_Butters: What're you gonna do with that kind of money?_

_Cartman: Trust me, I have plans. But I need a favor, Butters. I need you to stick by me the whole way, together, we can keep Stan and Kyle in chains._

_Butters: Hold on just one darn minute!_

_Cartman retracted from the small boy, bewildered by his outburst of annoyance._

_Butters: I've grown tired of this, Eric! E-every time you drag me into something, it always... it always benefits you and only you. I always take the blame for something that wasn't even my darn fault and end up getting grounded. W-well I'm sick of it! I'm not standing by you this time. I'm not gonna be your crutch and i'm not gonna be the butt of your jokes any longer, E-eric! I'm taking m-my evidence and I'm going to do with it what I will. _

_Cartman: You son of a bitch, If you show that to any teacher, even you will get in trouble for being part of this. I simply asked if you wanted to come and partake in the joys of blackmail and slavery and you came! You fucking hypocrite!_

_Butters: I'm not showing this to any teacher!_

_The young blonde boy scowled, his fierce attempt a failure, due to having such a sweet face and gullible personality and background. Cartman stood, cocking a brow in curiosity. _

_Cartman: You're not?_

_Butters: I'm gonna use this evidence for something else._

_Cartman: Like what?_

_Butters: I h-have my ways..._

_Butters returned to the classroom, an oddly familiar grin of mischievous, deviousness on his face. He rubbed his hands together, laughing to himself. As the two returned to their seats, Butters bowed his head slightly, speaking softly to himself._

_Butters: Yes, Professor Chaos will have much of use of this evidence. Why, with it, the beloved mysterion won't be able to stop my reign of terror and his precious reputation of adolescent justice and victory shall be shattered, in the very mirror which he sees himself in._

_He spied a quick glimpse over at the two boys, Stan and Kyle, who were sitting together, talking, just a few feet away from him._

_Butters: My poor component, Stan, your ego shall be crushed and your reality shall have your mind cave in like the insecure, feeble fool that you are. I shall kidnap your love, see you soaked in misery. You shall work in my name, succumb to my own power. Prevented by the fear of what grown ups think, especially yours of just a simple incident... of kissing your best friend. South Park will be mine! and so will you... Stan Marsh._


	19. Chapter 18: A web starts with a thread

18

Kyle: Stan brought up something I had almost completely forgotten about. It actually got me thinking too, what it'd be like for us to be together. I know Stan was angry when he found out, but I guess it was because he was scared of losing me. See, I've learned something today. That your friends are perhaps the most cherished part of one's life. You can't take them for granted, think that they'll always be there, cus in reality they won't be. They'll have other plans in their lives, so you've gotta treat every moment with them as if it's your last. Try and spend time with them as much as you can. Making new friends is always hard, looking to the future is too, I know sometimes that even you wish that these moments can last forever, we all do. But, this is what life's about. It's a struggle, we have to overcome obstacles in order to achieve our goals and get what we want. We don't always do, but like my dad said: It's all the matter of taking chances. Sometimes you'll have to sacrifice something, someone or even yourself for what you know you want and need...

_The school bell was soon to ring, five minutes to three. Stan and Kyle were sitting at the same desk, exchanging once in a while shy smiles in their awkward silence. Their hesitance to even speak was clear, looking away, tapping the desk lightly, watching the class in a swarm of happiness. Kyle looked up from the desk, over to Stan, with pink cheeks._

_Stan: K-kyle?..._

_Kyle: Yeah, Stan?_

_Stan rose his head to meet his gaze._

_Stan: Still up for the arcade?_

_Kyle nodded, smiling at him and Stan offered in return a smile of his own. Under the desk, Kyles green glove slowly met with Stans red one, holding it. The boy in red poof-ball hat blinked and looked at the connection under the table, tilting his head slightly. The bell rang, yanking the boys apart in surprise of the the loud noise._

_Mr.G: Okay children, have a good weekend. I'll see you all on monday._

_The classroom was soon deflating with children, as they ran out excitedly. Kyle dismounted his chair, brushing himself off a little before following his best friend out. The two wondered into the see of children, pouring out the doors of South Park Elementary. Stans jaw dropped and his eyes widened, as he looked ahead of him, he couldn't believe it._

_Stan: Sparky!_

_The dog galloped over to his master, yapping in ecstatic excitement. He pounced on Stan, almost bringing him to the ground, cleaning his face. Stan giggled, sitting back up, bringing the canine off him. As the hound sat, the boys arms went around his neck as he kneeled, holding him close, dearly._

_Stan: I'm so glad you're okay, Sparky. I missed you ol' pal._

_Kyle walked over, beaming at the sight. His eyes were then brought to the Goth kids, standing not too far away, directing an aggressive gaze. Henrietta shuffled over, in her dress that dragged upon the bumps of snow. The jew couldn't tell if she was immensely freezing or if she was wearing too much make-up. Her dull eyes stared through the deep dark sockets. Stan looked at her, somewhat puzzled by their dedication to him._

_Henrietta: You're welcome, Raven..._

_She then turned on her heel and left along with the group, their work done. Kyle frowned a little, not sure what to make of it. The whole situation._

_Kyle: What did she call you?_

_Cartman was walking past the sight, exposing a look of disgust. He waltzed past, hoping the dog wouldn't see him. Kenny then approached him from behind, laying a hand on his shoulder to bring his attention to him._

_Kenny: Hey, cartman_

_Cartman: What do you want, traitor?_

_Kenny: I've changed my mind. Could I have another copy?_

_Cartman: No way, you poor piece of crap!_

_Kenny: Please, Cartman. I'll do anything. I really want those two losers in my power._

_Cartman turned to face him, taken aback by seeing how dumb Kenny thought he was._

_Cartman: Up yours, kenny! You just want me to hand you a copy so you can show the teacher and get us in trouble!_

_Kenny: Fuck no, dude! Don't you understand? If I had Kyle and Stan in my power, i'd get food, maybe even money._

_Cartman: Money? Hmm... I hadn't thought of that..._

_Kenny: Please, cartman! Please..._

_Cartman: Okay, okay. But I want you to prove to me that you're up to enslavement and torture. Show me right now, what you'd be willing to do with them._

_Kenny held his chin, thinking. He turned to see Kyle and Stan with Sparky. He then looked to a tree not too far from them. He walked over to the tree, the fat kid following him and tapped at the bark. He analyzed it._

_Cartman: What're you doing?_

_The boy in the orange parka took a handful of the bark in his mittens and grunted, starting to pull on it. It started to loosen, crack and snap. As he tore away a chunk, he threw it quickly aside and gazed into the depth of the gaping hole in the tree, or what there was to make out from it. Cartmans eyes widened, as the boys stood observing a white, thick blanket of web and a nest of baby spiders, infesting the hollow aspects of the towering tree._

_Cartman: Holy shit, dude! What are you going to do with those?_

_Kenny: Bring Kyle here, now._

_Cartman, looking shifty, as well as still suspicious, dashed over to the boys, huddled by the dog._

_Cartman: You guys, you guys!_

_Kyle: What do you want fatass?_

_Cartman: You. Your new, and last task today, awaits._

_Stan: Jesus christ, cartman..._

_The boys and dog made their way over to the tree. Kenny poked testingly and frightfully at the nest with a stick, causing some to scatter or gather in places. As Kyle, Stan and Cartman came to the spot, he turned around, revealing the nest. Shivers traveled through every part of the boys bodies, seeing the nest._

_Kyle: D-dude..._

_Cartman: Kenny has decided to betray you guys. He wishes to possess a copy of the photograph to enslave you._

_The boys, on the inside, smiled, seeing their plot taking root now. Kenny winked. _

_Cartman: However, to achieve this evidence, Kenny is to prove to me how far he will go in torturing you._

_They all faced the boy in the hood, awaiting a response, or command. Kenny sighed, knowing this was at the extreme, but he needed it to be to get a copy._

_Kenny: I hereby command Kyle to stick his hair into the nest for fifteen seconds._

_The silence was bitter, the truth bit harder into their conscience than a snake. Kyles eyes widened and stood, mouth wide open._

_Kyle: WHAT?_

_Kenny: Dude, It's just a few seconds..._

_Cartman: I love you, Kenny._

_Kyle: There is no way in hell I'm doing that! Kenny, what on earth is wrong with you!_

_Stan: Jesus christ!_

_Kenny: You know the drill, pansy, stick your hair in there now!_

_Stan: Look, dude, if it's any better, I'll help._

_Kenny: Sure._

_Kyle: What! Stan?_

_Stan leaned over to him, whispering his ear, his voice seeming so smooth and calm. Kyle was shaking violently, terrified._

_Stan: Dude, just close your eyes okay? I'll be here. Just hold onto me. I'll even count for you, okay...?_

_Kyle: No... Stan.. No, No..._

_Stan: Dude, if we refuse anything they'll expose the image._

_Kyle swallowed a little, frowning, before finally having the balls to say it, trembling, his voice even shakey._

_Kyle: So what if they do?_

_Stan: Kyle?_

_Kyle: I don't care anymore, dude. This is going too far!_

_Stan: I care. I don't want my parents kicking me out of the house._

_Kyle: You're nine!_

_Stan: Even so, my family will hate me._

_Kyle: sometimes, we've gotta take chances._

_Stan: So why can't you take THIS one?_

_Kyle: It's a nest of spiders!_

_Stan: He's not asking you to get bitten by a brown recluse. C'mon Kyle, I'm here for you... Do it for me._

_Kyle whimpered, chewing his lip. He looked at stan questioningly. This was insane, he couldn't do this. He slowly made his way over to the part of the tree, feeling even his heart shaking in its place. He closed his eyes, feeling Stan slowly remove his green Ushanka. Kyle whined quietly after feeling his hair fall, feeling so strange now he'd brushed it down. His throat suddenly became tight, with panic, he turned and seized Stans shoulders, holding him close. Stan felt so fucking terrible. He looked over his shoulder at the two, Kenny and Cartman, who were watching their every move, eager. Stan rubbed Kyles back, trying to get him to relax, there was no use in panicking right now. Quickly and softly, making sure they were out of their view a bit, he pressed his lips against Kyles, whose lips in turn quivered fright, emitting a gasp, his cheeks turning red. Stan, himself, felt he couldn't watch. Ever so slowly, he began lowering Kyle, in his grasp._

_Stan: 1... 2... 3_

_Kyle whimpered again, squeezing ahold of Stans jacket, his red hair, matting with the stickiness of the web. Tiny yellow spiders started to scatter and gather again, a tiny amount slowly beginning to climb up his strands of hair._

_Stan: 4... 5... 6_

_Kyle: S-stan..._

_Kenny and Cartman bolted over to see. Cartman grin spread and he chuckled to himself evilly. Kenny watched with guilty eyes, then they fell to the down to the ground, ashamed. More of the spiders were climbing now, some finding their way into his hair._

_Stan: 7... 8... 9..._

_Cartman: Oh, god, this is so sweet! Ha! Ha!_

_Kenny: I'm sorry Kyle..._

_Stan: 10... 11... 12_

_Kyle started breathing heavily, ready to loose it, Stan flinched as Kyles hands found their way to Stans neck, grasping, his nails digging into him. Stans arms were around Kyles upper back and waist, keeping him close slightly. A tear escaped the corner of Kyles eye, as he whimpered loudly._

_Kyle: Stan!_

_Stan: 13... 14... 15!_

_Stan jerked the both of them away from the tree, finding the blanket of snow beneath them. Cartman roared with laughter, lacking empathy, as Kyle screamed, brushing his hair about hysterically. Kenny dashed to his bag, finding his water bottle. He ran to Kyle and poured the lot onto his head, silencing him, like a blazing fire and drowning the spiders. He stood, shivering, his eyes still wide, screaming themselves. Stan got to his feet, removing his coat and putting it around kyle, who clutched to it desperately for warmth. Cartman was rolling in the snow, in fits of laughter._

_Kenny: Guys, please, I'm so sorry. I had to do something extreme to get myself across. Pretty soon, all of this will be over though, won't it?_

_Stan: Sure, Kenny... cya later... we need to get Kyle home..._

_The two boys left the scene, Sparky, having sat there the whole time obediently, followed, Kenny stood drowning in guilt and shame. He sighed heavily, needing a shoulder to lean on himself._


	20. Chapter 19: Frames of our reality

19

Kyle: I was literally still in state of trauma when I got to Stans house, blubbering quietly under my breath. I'm sure you've had a fear or nightmare like that, anything squeamishly unbearable, scuttling within the bed of your hair. I was thankful Stan allowed me to use his shower...

_Stan stood in the hallway, outside the door of the bathroom, like a servant of some sort. He'd dried Kyles coat out and inspected his clothes for any remaining spiders. He still couldn't shake off the betrayal, haunting him and pestering him at the back of his mind._

_The ginger haired boy was scrubbing himself frantically, quivering and murmuring quietly to himself, eyes still wide in the sockets. The hot water rained harshly upon him, a few spiders flowing down into the drain. Steam seeped out under the door of the bathroom, the room now a dense mist. Rinsing off the soap and shampoo, he switched off the water and climbed out, staring at himself in the mirror panting. He slapped himself, driving away his lingering hysteria and let out a breath of air in relief. He was safe, warm and spider-free._

_Stan: You okay in there?_

_Kyle: Y-yeah, I'm fine now. I was just a little spooked out. Hand me my clothes._

_Kyle whipped from a rail a towel, tucking it around his waist and walking over to the door. The door opened ajar and a red glove shot out with a pile of Kyles clothes. He took them and got changed. As he did up his coat, he looked at himself in the mirror, actually liking having his hair down. He shook his head and placed his hat back on, exiting the bathroom._

_Kyle: Thanks, dude._

_Stan: Kyle, I'm really sorry about this. I just don't know what my family would think if I was... with you._

_Kyle: I thought you said we'd just stay friends._

_That information recurred to Stan rather slowly and he nodded._

_Stan: Oh right, right... but... w-what we did... it um.._

_Kyle: Stan?_

_Stan: Yeah?_

_Kyle: Dude, If you're really not sure, I'm not going to force anything on you. I just told you today because I just... had to get it off my chest. It's okay if you don't feel the same way..._

_Stan: Yeah, I know... I know._

_Stan looked away, blushing lightly. Kyle rubbed the back of his head, shuffling his feet. This whole day had been pretty screwed up. Heck, it couldn't get anymore screwed up than this, right?_

_Stan: Your hair looks nice._

_Kyle cocked a brow and tilted his head at him. Stan had said that out of politeness, as well as honesty._

_Kyle: Really?_

_Stan pulled his hat over his eyes and bowed his head, steaming red. Smart move, Marsh. The jew walked over to him, sighing. He yanked up Stans hat and looked at him, quite angrily, his black strands of hair poking out at him._

_Kyle: Stan, I don't want you to go torturing yourself, okay? Because I like you, doesn't mean you have to make a show of yourself when you're with me..._

_Stan: I don't know how to act, Kyle..._

_Kyle: Jesus Christ, just be yourself!_

_Stan stood and stared at him, unsure, embarrassed. Kyle stared back, irritated._

_Kyle: You know what? I'm leaving..._

_Stan: What?_

_Kyle: I can't be with you if you're being like this._

_He started making his way to the the stairs when Stan ran to him, tugging his arm. Kyle bared his clenched teeth, trying to push him away, Stan grunted, hurling him back to the door, into his room. Kyle got up and charged at him, they both fell to the floor, Stan swung his arm in defense, almost hitting Kyle, then tugged him back down when he tried to get up. They growled, yelled and shouted, throwing each other around the room, knocking and bringing themselves down again, the two panting heavily._

_Kyle: What the hell is wrong with you?_

_Stan placed his lips against Kyles forcefully, pinning him down. Kyle gasped against his lip, wriggling, trying to get free. He squeezed his eyes shut, but his reluctance melted into yearning, and he smiled. He moaned quietly, wiggling his toes in delight. Stan freed him and Kyle brought up his hands to clasp around his neck, holding him close. Both were flushed. Stan pulled away, sitting back, panting, Kyle too. The jew eyed him, lovingly, yet overshadowed by total confusion._

_Stan: I'm... I'm confused, Kyle... I don't know what..._

_Kyle: Just say what you want to say, I can't bare this any longer..._

_Stan looked over at his friend, whose eyes were shimmering in sorrow and pain, ready to release tears any second. He sat up, biting his lip, staring out into space, his breath heavy and harsh. He was ready to be given the truth, the reality and it was all because of some stupid experiment._

_Stan: I... I love you too, Kyle..._

_The jew inhaled, closing his eyes again, holding the moment, almost golden to him. Stan felt the same way, what more could he want now? The two boys sat, bathing in an agonizing silence. Stan then crawled over to him , wrapping his arms around him in a tearful hug. They were best friends no more._

_Just a few doors away, Shelley had overheard the quarrel. She sighed quietly to herself, playing with the hair of one of her childhood dolls that smiled emptily up at her, in disappointment and shame. Her little brother was gay._


	21. Chapter 20: Kenny was made for speed

20

Kyle: Well, Kenny had gone off after school to resume his plan for getting me and Stan out of this whole mess. Cartman let him in, our high hopes were on Kenny's shoulders now.

_Cartman let his friend into the house, making their way upstairs to the bedroom. Liane Cartman emerged from the kitchen, clutching a tray of pastries and confectionery._

_Liane: Poopsie-kins, I made you and your friend something to snack on._

_Kenny giggled under his hood, watching a rather explosive cartman stumble down to collect the tray of food. As Liane left and Cartman started making his way up, he followed him like a starving stray, his eyes bulging at the sight of the food. The stomach flipping aroma flooded into his nostrils, teasing the empty sack of a stomach with its mixture of sweet, scents and sounds of rustling, crunching and crackling. The hues hypnotized him, from the crispy golden coatings to the bright, luminous icings of the donuts. He emitted small, dreamy hums, quiet, as he trailed the fat child like a bee into the room. He dropped the tray onto his desk, halving their portions with his hand. He edged the two parts from one side of the tray to the other. Kenny snatched his chicken pot pie, devouring it noisily, his stomach working like an pneumatic drill as it received food._

_Cartman: God dammit, Kenny! You're making crumbs go all over the place. Here take a plate._

_The bulbous boy logged onto his computer, which Kenny stopped to watch, if he could see what he typed as the password._

_Clydefrog88_

_Kenny said it to himself quietly so as not to forget, in case. He then watched him bring up Iphoto, seeing him have the copy in his library now. The blonde boy blinked at the image, then smiled slowly. He guessed he should've seen it coming, but not this fast. He had a feeling Stan and Kyle may have been 'funny', not that he judged it in any way. He then started ravenously eating his pie again, shoving all he could into his mouth and swallowed, withdrawing a long loud belch after. Cartman chuckled quietly._

_Cartman: Okay, your copy should print off in a minute, I'm gonna go get a drink._

_Cartman pushed himself off the chair and made his way out the room to get some pepsi. Kenny lunged at the machine, working quickly. He dragged the item from Iphoto, creating it as a lone jpeg on the desktop. He then took it to trash, opened trash and removed all content. As the image printed out, he snatched ahold of it, ramming it into his coat pocket. He'd done it. Cartmans evidence was gone. Wait, the original. Kenny got up and looked through his drawers rapidly, in and out. Finally he saw it under his diary... His diary? He blinked and fished it out slowly. It was fluffy and pink covered, easy to open, no locks. He stuck it up his shirt, tucking the lower half into his trousers. He took the original image and placed it in his pocket. He saw something glisten out the corner of his eye. It was small, slightly metallic, flat object. A memory stick, sitting by the mouse pad, no doubt having the image on it too. He knew Cartman wasn't THAT stupid. Damn, how many things was he going to have to carry?_

_Cartman: Kenny, what the fuck are you doing?_

_Kenny yelled in surprise, his adrenaline pumping, grabbing the memory stick and a heap of food and charged out the door, knocking Cartman off his balance, spilling his pepsi. He slumped against the side of the wall overcoming shock, when he realized what was happening._

_Cartman: Get back here you son of a bitch, Kenny!_

_Kenny: aaaahh!_

_The orange parka sat and slid down the stairs on his buttocks, gaining more speed. Cartman followed suit, chattering his teeth. Finding the end, Kenny picked himself up, dropping a packet of crisps in the process and jogged out the door, down the sidewalk, dropping packets of sweets and snacks as he paraded to Stans house. The fat kid attempted to run after him, frothing with rage, stopping shortly due to shortage of breath then ran again._

_Cartman: Kenny, I'm gonna kick you in the nuts!_

_Kenny: Stan!_

_The door to the Marshes household swung open and Kyle and Stan stared in disbelief. They urged him on dramatically as he waddled to the door, his face not visible due to the mountain of food._

_Kyle: C'mon, Kenny!_

_Stan: You can do it! You can make it!_

_Cartman: I'm gonna kick you in the nuts!_

_Cartman was catching up, reaching out his hands to grab him. Kenny flew through the door desperately, the packets and containers of confectionary raining on him. The boys urgently slammed the door on Cartman, hitting him in the face in the process. He grabbed his nose, cursing under his breath. He scratched and hit at the door in fury, like a wild animal. His power was gone. He'd lost the bet._

_Cartman: NOOOO!_

_The boys; Kenny, Kyle and Stan, celebrated, shouting out in relief and excitement. The torturous enslavement was over. Cartman was drained of evidence. They cleared up the mess and made their way upstairs, giggling a little._

_Stan: You should've seen the look on Cartmans face, dude!_

_Kyle: I know, what a lard ass._

_Kenny: Phew!_

_The kids made their way into Stans bedroom, letting down the food on the floor, closing the door. It took them all a minute to calm down, gaining their breath. Kenny sat down and relaxed. He took a packet of his prize and started to chow down._


	22. Chapter 21: Who are we to judge?

21

Kyle: I was over the moon, we were finally getting somewhere now. I'd never seen any kid eat so much so quickly either, poor Kenny. That pile of junk should've lasted him a good long while at least, he deserved it. Almost instantly after we'd settled down, after a good laugh and feast on snacks, we heard a knock at the door.

_Stan approached the front door, bringing with him a stool to stand on, so as to see through the spyhole. He squinted through it, seeing a light pink beret and an ocean of long black hair. Wendy. He climbed down and moved the stool, opening the door, in a way relieved to see her pretty face. She smiled at him, hopeful._

_Wendy: How'd everything go?_

_Stan: With Kenny?_

_She nodded. He invited her in, closing the door behind them and they went upstairs. As Stan reached for his bedroom doorknob, his happiness was shattered by the screech of his elder sister, scowling at them._

_Shelley: Hey turd, I've your task for today!_

_Stan: I don't have to take orders from you, Shelley. Cartman has no evidence. It's over._

_Shelley: That fat turd owes me ten bucks then,... anyway, I still have MY copy, so get your ass downstairs and do the washing up._

_Stan: God dammit! You can go in Wendy, I'll be up in a minute._

_Stan returned downstairs to begin his set task. Wendy grit her teeth at Shelley, walking over to her. The towering brown-haired girl breathed heavily, hissing fiercely through the protruding links of wire._

_Wendy: You should know better than to be part of this, he's your brother._

_Shelley: I can do whatever I want, turd!_

_Wendy: Stop calling people that! Jesus, what's up with you?_

_Shelley threw the girl onto the floor, holding up a fist. The girl cowered on the floor, eyes wide._

_Wendy: Stan, help!_

_Shelley: Look, bitch, I don't see you with chains and links of wire attached to every tooth in your mouth, giving you an ugly lisp and making you look stupid in front of your popular friends, so you can shut up!_

_Wendy: You're being bullied?_

_Shelley: Of course I am! I'm twelve and wearing head gear, what do you care?_

_Wendy: I know how it feels to be singled out_

_Shelley: Yeah right..._

_The young girl rose to her feet, brushing herself off. She growled, coming over to her again, after absorbing some confidence, ready to shove this down Shelleys throat._

_Wendy: My friends once looked down on me, because of some stupid phase from some stupid celebrity that I never wanted to be part off. Even if I tried to be part of it, they spat on me and tried to make me feel low. I'm in the fourth grade. I've attempted so much to be liked be everyone, but what I've realized is you cannot possibly fit with every crowd. I've grown up accepting others and in turn, grown to understand that others will do the same if I just be myself. Shelley, soon those braces..._

_Shelley: Head gear..._

_Wendy: Right, head gear... will come off and you're going to look so pretty with your teeth in shape and possessing a wonderful smile. Heck, before you know it, everyone is going to WANT braces._

_Shelley: Who the fuck would want head gear?_

_Wendy: Shelley, have you even seen middle school? Loads of people have braces, heck, it's even considered the thing everyone's talking about._

_Shelley gawped in disbelief at what she was hearing. There were really people who wanted braces, thinking they were cool? She didn't buy it._

_Shelley: You're buttering me up, aren't you turd?_

_Wendy: Shelley, I'm serious. When you start middle school, people are going to be jealous. You know what?_

_Shelley: What?_

_Wendy: I think the reason that these people are picking on you is because they're envious of you, if not, they don't even realize what's cool._

_The tall girl looked at the ground, not sure what to make of the conversation._

_Shelley: That's the nicest stuff anyone's ever said to me..._

_The pink beret girl sent a soft smile of reassurance. Shelley even smiled back a little._

_Shelley: I take it you knew about what happened then._

_Wendy: Yeah..._

_Shelley: I'm sorry... _

_Wendy: It's okay..._

_Shelley sighed heavily, upset, walking slowly back to her own room. Wendy followed her nervously. She stepped in, the room cluttered with boy band posters, note books and fluffy toys. Her desk was caked with stickers of all sorts, a messy heap of pens, cards and cds. She sat on the floor, looking down at her hands, fiddling with them distractingly. Wendy walked over slowly. Shelleys voice was soft, light, consisting of a hint of heart brake._

_Shelley: My little brother's gay..._

_Wendy swallowed deeply at hearing that, feeling uncomfortable. She couldn't help but blush, thinking of Stan with another boy. The girl with head gear hid her face in her hands._

_Shelley: Stanley's gay..._

_Wendy: I know..._

_Shelley: I just don't understand..._

_Stan had his hands deep within the sink, buried in climbing bubbles, coming to washing the last of the dishes. He placed it on the rack, peeling off the gloves. He then started his way back upstairs, into the bedroom. He blinked, only seeing Kyle and Kenny._

_Stan: Dude, where's Wendy?_

_Kyle: Wendy?_

_Kenny: Didn't even know she was here_

_He frowned a little in suspicion, going along the hallway, listening out for her. Her angelic voice was coming from Shelleys room. He pressed his ear against the door, wondering why they were in there._

_Wendy: I personally see nothing wrong with it. I mean, I'm still really upset, I'm going to miss what we had, but this is now. I guess I wasn't that missing piece of Stan. I'm glad he's finally found it though, in Kyle._

_Shelley: I talk to him later. You go now, he's probably waiting for you..._

_Stan soaked up a strong blush on his cheeks. Wendy knows? He stepped back quickly, hearing the door open. They greeted each other with wide eyes and shyness._

_Stan: H-hey, was looking for you..._

_Wendy: Y-yeah, um... sorry... let's go._

_Wendy shot past him, nervous, darting into Stans room. The boy in the red poof ball hat, cocked his head in confusion. Shelley appeared behind him, glaring at the back of his head._

_Shelley: Turd..._

_Stan spun round, trembling in fright. He could never understand, not in a million years, why his towering sister knelt and hugged him tightly. His eyes popped open and he simply stood, accepting the embrace. All these years of taunting, hitting, kicking, punching him and consecutive verbal abuse and she hugs him?_

_Shelley: We'll always love you, Stan, no matter what... Me, mum and dad... ol' Sparky..._

_The raven haired boy blinked, blushing lightly. Shelley withdrew from him, wiping her eyes, then pointed a finger at him aggressively._

_Shelley: But you're still a no good turd!_

_She turned sharply, back to her room and slammed the door loudly. Stan stood, lack of expression and knowledge._

_Stan: That was weird... _


	23. Chapter 22: Save me!

22

Kyle: All was fine and dandy with us now, despite a lot of awkward tension between Wendy and Stan, but we mustn't forget about Butters now, shall we?

_Dark gray clouds infested the skies, sucking out every hue and shielding out every ray of light. A blade of lightening tore through, striking the hills of South Park, cracking loudly at the contact. Rain drizzled, drenching the land, blurring the vision through windows. Young Butters, a young mind hungry for destruction and embraced misery, stared out onto the set of houses across the street, watching the houses almost wilt in the darkness._

_Butters: The time has now come, withstanding this punch of abstinence is not to be. I shall begin my voyage of treachery upon the state of the seemingly content couple._

_He dropped from his trunk of toys and waltzed over to his closet, there he dove his hands into a box, revealing his foil mask. He winced weakly at the sight of it, its dim attempt to glisten._

_Butters: It has been so long. Too long I have resisted. Yet, in this case, Stan Marsh, resistance is futile, or should I say... Mysterion. I shall brake your will and disable your loyalty. _

_He brushed away the coating of dust and yanked from the box his cape, tatty and a tad dusty too. He shook it roughly and threw it around himself, laying the mask upon himself._

_Butters: Mysterion, beware! For your nemesis is reborn! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!_

_The lightening struck near his window, making him cry out, cower deep under his bed covers._

_Butters: Gosh, darn it! I hate storms..._

_Within the warm contents of Marshes house, the friends had ended their conversation. Kyle was by the door, expected home for dinner. He turned to capture the sight of Stan, his new boyfriend. They both delivered to one another dreamy, shy smiles._

_Kyle: Cya, dude._

_Stan: I'll see you tomorrow, Kyle._

_The jew smiled happily, quickly rewarding Stan with a kiss on the cheek. Stans cheeks puffed up and he quickly ran to the front door, barfing at the side of the house. Kyle patted his back, hugging him from behind._

_Kyle: I love you, dude._

_Stan watched his new love walk from him, watching him until he was dot in sight. Just as Kyle made his way across the street, there was a long cry of shock, as he was taken into the shadows. Stan dashed forward to see him. There was no trace. He'd vanished._

_Stan: Kyle! Kyle?_

_A small note had been left on the ground where his friend had been snatched. He warily scooped it up and read it._

_Stan: Dear My-... Mysterion? "Dear Mysterion, if you ever wish to see your love again, you will meet me at South Park elementary at 9:00 (9:30 is my bedtime). Professor Chaos." Butters? Aw- awww!_

_Stan pinched the bridge of his nose, bolting back to the house. His scrabbled upstairs quickly. The two remaining eyed him out of panic, as Stan was panting and concern printed on his face._

_Kenny: What's going on?_

_Stan: You have to leave._

_Wendy: Why?_

_Stan: Please, something's just happened and you need to go now!_

_Wendy and Kenny exchanged odd looks then walked out obediently. Stan kicked himself, pushing his close friends out into the cold rain, without even a goodbye._

_Wendy: What do you think is happening?_

_Kenny: No idea_

_Their attention was drawn to the opening of Stans window. There stood a figure, familiar through the childrens eyes. The question mark. The knight gazed out into the blackness, absorbing its lifeless existence, his fists sealed with anger. His cloak blew wildly in the wind, the rain soothing him, quenching the flame inside his heart. Mysterions blue eyes pierced the calm night, embracing the storm, with his own eruption of fury. He leapt out, becoming one with the night._

_Mysterion: Kyle needs my help. He cries for protection and I will answer the call to save him!_


	24. Chapter 23: This is who you are

23

Kyle: When I found myself conscience, I began to vaguely make out where Butters had taken me. We were at the playground at school. My mouth had been taped over and my hands tied together behind me with some sort of cloth. I hadn't the faintest clue what was going to happen.

_Out from the consuming vastness of the night, a short stumpy figure emerged, his mask a poor construction, his cape drenched from the rain, now sagging, dragging along the clumps of snow. Kyle wriggled in his state of capture, grunting. Anger hung painfully in the air. All appearance of the playground had morphed into abstract, contorted shards of metal. Butters visage of distortion and hellish delight chilled the jews blood. The shadows and shapes shimmered with each flash of lightening._

_Kyle: Butters, what're you doing?_

_Butters: Ah, you're awake, now we can begin._

_Kyle: Butters, let me go, this isn't funny._

_Butters: Darn right it isn't, Kyle. I've been your punching bag and scrape-goat for too long. It's time I sought after what should be mine._

_Kyle: What's that?_

_Butters: Revenge. You and and your precious Stan, all is going well, I presume. Well, happiness doesn't last forever, you should know that. You must value what you have now, not take it for granted. It seems to me you have taken each other for granted. Until now, both of your reputations are to be demolished by a simple picture. Let me ask you, is it really that worth it? Did you deserve to have your hair infested with spiders, simply because your love was worried of his reputation?_

_Kyle didn't know where he was going with this, but he started to think, maybe he was right. Kyle gave a yell of surprise as he sharply began to rotate, the loud sound of working clogs grinded in his ears. He was tied to the inside of a round about, the cloth connected to one of the metal rails. Professor Chaos leapt on, keeping eye contact with his victim._

_Butters: Stan is disgraced by this coming together. He's ashamed of you. Tell me, was he reluctant, somewhat defensive, once you told him how you felt?_

_That hurt Kyle deeply._

_Butters: No need to answer, it's only natural for one to be afraid, disgusted and embarrassed when his best friend confesses his love for him. Your relationship has shattered Kyle, he's poison for you._

_Kyle: Shut up, Butters! He loves me too!_

_Butters: Does he? Where is he?_

_Kyle was silenced by question as he looked around, the rotation slowing down. The jew bowed his head, defeated, torn inside by Butters dagger tongue of reason._

_Butters: Surely if he loved you he'd be here by now._

_Mysterion: You called?_

_Butters snapped from his trance and spun round, catching gaze with the underdog hero, the spectrum of South Park, Mysterion. Having glided in the winds of the night, one with the walls of the city, he stepped forth, loyally. Their distance remaining large, as they watched each other suspiciously._

_Mysterion: Why have you called me here? What is your desire for Kyle?_

_Butters: I am simply shedding some light on the reality of your toxic love._

_Mysterion: What's it to you?_

_Butters: I am professor chaos, legion of doom and despair._

_Mysterion: What's there to know?_

_The enemy revealed his copy of the remaining evidence. Mysterion bit his lip hard. Kyle looked at him desperately, wriggling still in the cloth._

_Mysterion: Your wish?..._

_Butters: Not my wish, your options._

_Mysterion: Options..._

_Butters: I am doing this for the better of you two, to open your eyes to each other to the good of right, see what is truly there. Stanley Marsh, I am to take this last copy of the evidence to Eric Cartman, where he will produce the evidence through mass again..._

_Kyle: What!_

_Butters: Also, on the agenda, there are a group of sixth graders who are happy to beat every shine of life out of your valuable gem, Kyle._

_The nemesis pointed over to a small group of towering figures, laughing harshly amongst themselves, cracking their knuckles. Kyles eyes grew wide and he trembled, trying to struggle free from the round about, crying out, petrified._

_Butters: You must decide for yourself what is more important, Stan Marsh! Both of you must, for there to be connection, thou must communicate. Your reputation or your love? What will you save!_

_Professor Chaos then dashed out of the scene, his laughter ripping the night sky, along with another blade of lightening in the mountains. Mysterion was about to make a run for him, but he was stuck in train of thought. Their freedom would once again be taken in the hands of the psychopathic Cartman, who would no doubt bring worse to them now. He couldn't bear any longer of this day. This agonizing day._

_Kyle: Stan, just get the evidence! Please! I'll be fine! Leave me! Get him, quickly!_

_Mysterion was still deciding, he searched his mind rapidly. What was right? the sixth graders were getting closer to Kyle, reaching out their hands for the round about. The jew locked eyes with the masked hero, his own shouting with sacrifice, absence of self empathy and love._

_Kyle: WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!_

_Mysterion, scowled, having decided, he flew at the sixth graders. He climbed up onto ones back, his arms tight around the boys neck, kicking him repeatedly in the back, bringing him to his knees. The sixth graders lost interest in Kyle, huddling over to Stanley, who threw punches repeatedly at them. One of the boys grabbed him from behind and then begin kicking him in the stomach._

_Kyle: STAN! NOOO!_

_Mysterion vomited on the boys, causing them to back away. He wriggled free and lit fire crackers before them, dashing over to Kyle. They erupted, the large boys cowering, flinching and backing away._

_Mysterion: C'mon!_

_Kyle: YOU ASSHOLE! WHY DIDN'T YOU GO AFTER HIM?_

_Stan quickly ripped the binding cloth with a knife he'd be carrying and the two boys started their way out into the night, the furious sixth graders following close behind._

_Mysterion: I did what my heart told me to, Kyle._

_Kyle: But now that evidence is going to be produced again!_

_Mysterion: So, what?_

_The ginger haired boy gasped, blushing lightly. The dark figure took his hand and they darted up into an alleyway. Mysterion withdrew a grappling hook, hurling it up as far as he could onto the roof top._

_Mysterion: Hold onto me tight!_

_Kyle wrapped his arms around him and they made their way up. They scrambled up on the ledge, pulling each other to safety. They watched below, the sixth graders disorientated and lost. As they left, Kyle pushed Stan aggressively, his hood back, revealing his face and locks of black hair, curtaining his eyes for a split second._

_Kyle: What the hell did you mean by so what?_

_Stan: Dude, I'm just thinking that maybe Butters is right. I mean, if we tell then at least everyone will know and we won't be hiding anything any more._

_Kyle: Stan! We're nine, we're going to get the shit kicked out of us at school!_

_Stan: Why would they do that?_

_Kyle: Because we're gay!_

_Kyle slapped a hand tight over his own mouth, having said that. He grew a deep crimson red, looking down. Stan blushed too. He crawled over, placing a hand on his shoulder._

_Stan: Dude, remember that history lesson we had?_

_Kyle: Yeah?_

_Stan: Don't you see any connection with that and this situation?_

_Kyle: Duh!_

_Stan: Well, what happened when europe was up shit creek and britain was about to be taken too?_

_Kyle: T-the americans..._

_Stan: Exactly. Who would you say are the americans in this situation?_

_Kyle: The... the councilor?_

_Stan: Bingo!_

_Kyle: But, what'll my mum and dad think? They'll be so ashamed of me._

_Stan: Kyle, is that something you know or think?_

_The jew sighed softly and looked at Stan._

_Kyle: You really think this is a good idea?_

_Stan: It'll end this whole thing, Kyle._

_Kyle: So,... when should we tell?_

_Stan: Soon as possible, get it out the way..._

_Kyle: Yeah... hey, Stan?_

_Stan: Yeah?_

_The boys moved to have their legs dangle off the side, sitting securely and comfortably. Kyle stared out onto South Park, the remaining lights played like a cascade over the flooding of darkness through the town. He sighed deeply._

_Kyle: My dad said to me a while ago, that it's always best to take chances. Now I know why. You learn from them. See, I've learned a lot today, about chances. They're not always going to benefit you, but it also opens you up a bit, makes you more open to opportunities and other chances in life. I took a chance with you, Stan. I'm glad I did, too._

_He placed a hand lightly on Stans, looking at him sweetly. The charcoal haired boy smiled back at him, the blush forming on his cheeks again. _

_Stan: C'mon, let's get home then..._

_Kyle: Hey Stan, who would you say Butters represents in WW2._

_Stan: ... dunno, Russia?_

_Kyle: Ha! Ha! Commies suck..._


	25. Chapter 24: Confessions of a intellect

24

Kyle: Boy, did I get an earful when I got home. My mum was screeching so much, it sounded like nails on a chalkboard, blended with a fire alarm. My poor Ma was near tears, seeing her face buried in my dads shoulder, I knew they wouldn't bear the truth about Stan and me. My religion, my family, it seems I have to put it before everything, I'm not bragging, it's what I believe in. It's my faith. It's part of who I am. So, agreeing with my fathers calm, stern order, I went straight to my room, no dinner.

_The young boy sighed heavily, staring at himself in the bathroom mirror, scrubbing his teeth. Blotches of toothpaste fell into the sink as he brushed. As he spat, he looked in the mirror to see Ike's reflection, at the doorway._

_Ike: Hey, Kyle..._

_Kyle: Hey, Ike..._

_After a tired greeting, Ike intruded the room, closing the door behind him, locking it. Kyle blinked in confusion, hearing the lock. He rinsed out his mouth and turned to face his little brother, staring at him in wonder, and from what he managed to gather from his talking eyes, idolizing him._

_Ike: Kyle, I know what happened..._

_Kyles eyes widened and he looked around, searching a response in his brain. He fiddled with the brush, relaxing himself in a way._

_Kyle: Who told you?_

_Ike: Nobody did..._

_The red head frowned a little, not understanding._

_Ike: I knew something was going on. You weren't yourself that night when you left, I saw it. You were seeking something. A change in things, I could tell by the little glint of sadness in your eyes, it was like a little sparkle in the dark, a cry for help._

_Kyle: I-ike?..._

_Ike: I know you're in love with Stan, every time I see you with him, you seem on top of the world. That little sparkle dims and fades. That you've come back late tonight justifies my logic._

_Kyle couldn't believe his ears. Was this really Ike talking? Normally his speech was conducted from the bowels of americas lack of intellectualism, now he was speaking as if he were addressed in a poetic form by god himself. He dropped his brush. Ike came over, looking up at him, cutely._

_Ike: Kyle, I look up to you, I always have. You're my big brother, blood bond or not, I know that you've always looked out for me and so in turn, I'm doing unto you what you do unto me._

_He was utterly speechless, tongue robbed._

_Ike: I personally see you no different Kyle, cus I've seen this coming all along between you and Stan. I with no doubt suspect many people have. However, It's up to mum and dad and its better not to deceive them at times, because they're trying to help you in their own way. You just need to talk to them and they'll understand..._

_Kyle: Ike... how could you possibly think they'll understand...?_

_Ike: I know they will..._

_Ike clamped his arms around his brothers waist adoringly, his height still very small compare to Kyle._

_Ike: You're my big brother, Kyle. Take it from me, I see you no different than the boy who used to kick me across the street._

_Kyle shyly hugged back, a smile curving on his lips._

_Kyle: Thanks, Ike_

_Ike: As for me telling anyone; don't ask, don't tell._

_Shelia: Ike, are you ready for bed?_

_Ike: IKE DID POOPSIE! SPIDERMAN!_

_The pint-sized canadian bounced out the door, leaving a rather heartfelt Kyle smiling to himself._

_Kyle switched off his lamp, on the side of his drawers near his bed. He switched on his Terrance & Phillip clock, setting the alarm and tucking himself. He sighed contently to himself, his eye lids closing. Tap! A light noise reopened his eyes and he scanned the room from his spot. Tap! Tap! Small stones were being thrown at his window. He drew open the curtains, opening up the window, allowing the flood of wind to overcome him. A figure leapt in through the window, onto his bed, he cried out softly before a small red gloved hand blocked any further disturbance from his lips. Kyle lowered the hand gently, panting, having realized who it was._

_Kyle: Stan, what're you doing here?_

_Stan: Sorry dude, just had to see you..._

_Kyle: You wuss..._

_The jew giggled, kneeling on the bed with him. Stan stole his voice, pressing his lips to Kyles, drawing a hushed gasp from him. Kyle quickly drew the curtains, having now learned from last time. The boys found themselves in each others arms once again, feeling secure and happy. The silence, instead of being bitter and harsh was rather soothing and reassuring. Warming. Their lips massaged and brushed softly together, exchanging quiet moans and noises of filled desire._

_Stan: Kyle...?_

_Kyle: Yeah, Stan?_

_Stan: Can I see your hair?_

_Kyle blinked and delivered a hateful gaze, seeing his request as sarcasm._

_Stan: Please? Look I'll take off my hat..._

_The young boy sat up, observing his friend slowly removing his poof ball hat, exposing a consuming patch of fairly long, charcoal hair, locks and strands standing from the static. Kyle started laughing. Stan patted down the standing hairs._

_Stan: Dude, shut up._

_Kyle: Sorry dude..._

_Kyle very resistantly took off his hat, revealing his sea of red hair, still in the form of being brushed down. Stan blushed deeply, gazing upon his friends hair. Unawarely, he reached his hands up to stroke the locks by his ears, it was so soft, curly at the tips, an ocean of molten lava. Stan locked his lips with his again, his tongue stroking his upper lip, seeking access. Kyle opened up his mouth obediently, allowing his friend permission for another tongue duel. The raven haired boy pushed his friend down, feeling Kyles hands snake around his upper back, keeping them together. The intense heat from the two brought beads of sweat slithering down their heads. Kyle suddenly broke the kiss, a string of saliva connecting them as he withdrew his tongue. For a moment they stared into each others eyes, admiring the swirls of colour and shimmering life that mirrored in them. Before Stan had returned to reality from that blissful moment, Kyle had pounced on him, after unbuttoning his pyjama top, bringing his friend into a rather uncomfortable thought._

_Stan: Uh, dude?_

_Kyle: What Stanley?_

_His voice sounded so husky, Stan eyed him, blushing hotly._

_Stan: What're you doing?_

_Kyle: What do you mean?_

_Stan: your shirt..._

_Stan firmly directed his mention to the unbuttoned top, pointing at it. Kyle had only done that out of the extreme generation of heat between them, having gotten hot._

_Kyle: Sorry, dude. I just got a little warm. Didn't mean to freak you out..._

_Stan: No, leave it... leave it..._

_Stan found himself kissing at the gingers neck softly, his friend in reply biting his own wrist, holding back whines of delight. He panted quietly, looking at his raven haired love through one open eye, embracing the moment. Stan delved his hands inside adventurously, rubbing at his friends back gently. Kyle reached to unbutton Stans coat, making him withdraw from him. He did himself, peeling off his own shirt too. Stan then leapt at him, the two laying side by side, staring up at the ceiling, allowing the heat to leave through the flying time._

_Kyle: Well,... that was different..._

_Stan: Good different?_

_Kyle: Yeah, dude. Just never... made out with a guy before... or anyone for that matter._

_Stan: Let's not tell them about this..._

_Kyle: Dude!_

_Stan: I was joking... heh! heh!_

_Kyle pouted playfully then turned and whacked Stan with a pillow, who just giggled more. Kyle hesitated at first, fiddling with his fingers, then snuggled up to Stan, liking the contact of their skin._

_Kyle: God, I don't know how we're going to tell them tomorrow..._

_Stan: Are you sure you're okay with doing this?_

_Kyle: Yeah, you're right Stan. It'd be best if they knew, especially early too._

_The two boys lay there, the wind outside rather calm, blanketing their bodies pleasantly. They treasured this more than any other of their other moments spent together, snuggled up, happy, in their own little world, enjoying the company of one another. Pretty soon though, eventually Stan had to leave. Kyle waved to him from the window, smiling lovingly. There was definitely hope for them. _


	26. Chapter 25: Lost lamb of God

25

Kyle: The next morning, I could feel the whole of my chest just tighten at the sight of my parents. They weren't holding a grudge about last night, but it was just shaking me how they would react when I told them. My father stated my unusual quietness at breakfast, not that I spoke much during meals anyway. When I'd gathered my school bag and a large dose of courage, I swallowed hard and opened the door.

_There beheld a beautiful morning and Kyle started it through feelings of nervousness, and for some reason, regret. It pestered him to no end. Was it really going to be so easy? Some things are easier said than done. He kept his eyes on the sidewalk, as he made his way to the bus stop. He felt something heavy, hanging from beneath his heart, as if something were still clinging. Something clinging to his heart in desperation. Was it their friendship? It had to be! The red head bit his lip, finding himself within the line of his friends. Stan stood beside him, also possessing an on going gaze of fright. Cartman broke the silence carelessly, being the rebellious sadist he is._

_Cartman: Oh, what a gorgeous morning it is, you guys! Look, I have my photo back too. Isn't that great?_

_His words fell on deaf ears and absent minds. Kenny himself was absolutely struck down by this declaration, disbelieving, even when seeing the evidence. Young Eric was puzzled, seeing the two boys lack of care, as if he weren't even there. _

_Cartman: Hey, assholes! I got the evidence back, you're still my slaves! Ha! ha!_

_Cartmans harsh cackling, that could bring any mirror to crack, simply went through Stan and Kyle. Stan turned his gaze to Kyle, offering him his hand to hold. The jew hesitated, his mind fixated on the goal of the day. He gulped quietly, meeting Stans eyes, finding puzzlement and question as he took his time. He couldn't just ignore this feeling in his heart, he had to help it and as he slowly took a hold of his friends hand, it tugged harder, almost hurting. Eric stared wide eyed at this scene, finding his voice rather lost._

_Cartman: W-what? _

_Kenny: I don't see why it's such a surprise to you..._

_Cartman: Huh?_

_Kenny: They're together, Cartman. They're gay._

_Kyle cringed at the description, this feeling becoming unbearable. Stan noticed his friends face, becoming distorted with discomfort, depression. He tilted his head, trying to meet his eyes with his own._

_Stan: K-kyle... what's wrong...?_

_Kyle: I... I... j-just... I CAN'T DO THIS!_

_He fled, running away into the forests below the hill, behind the bus stop. This was crazy! He was nine years old, about to come out to everyone about him and his best friend... his best friend. He saw through blurred vision, tears poisoning his sight. He battled through protruding branches and jagged thorns in bushes. He tripped on a hardened emerging root from a tree and he met dust. He coughed lightly, kneeling, in misery. He felt so lost inside. He wanted guidance._

_'Thou shalt not lie with man, as with woman; it is an abomination'- Lev.18,22_

_He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, tears leaking uncontrollably as he clenched clumps of earth beneath him. He sobbed, heaving his chest. He loved Stan. He wanted him to be with no other, but this was all so wrong. After calming his cries, he gazed up at the sky, through the jutting claws of the surrounding trees. _

_Kyle: Are you there god? ... It's me, Kyle... I feel so abandoned... so departed from reality. I know what I tend to do today can risk so much, deliver vulgar consequences... My friends and family could all turn on me... on us. Is this even right? I still... have regrets about... telling Stan about my feelings... Is it natural? Are you angry with me?_

_The whisper of the winds sent no answer. Kyle proceeded, chokingly._

_Kyle: He's my best friend. He's always lead me through the worst of times... he's saved me, you know? But I fear if something bad does come of us... I won't have him to fall back on. I'll have no best friend... someone who understands me, guarantees full assurance and safety... a shoulder to lean on... someone who I connect with and who can make me smile so effortlessly. I need him... but... I dunno if he needs me... Please, God... Send me a sign... any..._

_As Kyle bowed his head, accepted supposed silence from God, a voice peeped from behind him, shuffling through the bushes._

_Kyle: Stan?_

_He picked himself up and wondered over. Curious eyes found him and he glared back, threateningly._

_Kyle: Butters!_

_Butters: Hey, Kyle..._

_The jew dragged out the naive boy by the collar. He raised a fist threateningly._

_Kyle: Give me one reason why I shouldn't annihilate you right here, you piece of crap!_

_Butters: I did it out of thought of you and Stanley...!_

_Kyle: Bullshit! You wanted revenge for all the years we've spent treating you like... Oh god..._

_He came to realization of Butters actions and dropped him. Butters was subject to so much abuse, everyday of his life, even in the hands of the ones who love him. No wonder he was the way he was. Then again, Butters has always been so submissive and down on the ground._

_Kyle: Oh god..._

_Butters: Gee, whiz... I didn't mean to hurt nobody. I just thought I could show you that your... your ol' buddy, Stanley, would never take someone like you for granted. He loves you..._

_Kyle: What? You ordered a bunch of kids to beat me up!_

_Butters: Does that not prove my reason even more strongly?_

_My god! He was right. Stan had sacrificed his reputation for consideration of his friends safety. He wouldn't take him for granted and he wouldn't trade him for anything in the world. He saved him from severe beating._

_Kyle: I dunno what to say..._

_Butters: Er, it's okay. I'm sorry I... er interrupted your pray or whatever it was you were doing._

_Kyle: But, Butters, why are you out here?_

_Butters: I walk to school, Kyle. Good ol' exercise like my daddy says. Besides, to me it sure isn't too far and I go on a different adventure every time._

_Kyle: Butters, do you still have your copy?_

_Butters: Sure I do._

_Kyle: You're not going to order me to do anything are you?_

_Butters: Well there is one thing..._

_Kyle: W-what's that?_

_Butters: Can we be friends? I'm tired of... h-having imaginary friends, it's not fair. I can't hug 'em or nothing._

_Kyle felt overwhelming sympathy for the nerdy kid. He rolled his eyes and smiled slightly, nodding._

_Kyle: This doesn't mean I'm going to stop picking on you._

_Butters: I know, I know... H-hey, can I get a hug...?_

_The jew frowned a little and blinked. He looked around, trying to see if anyone was looking. He then went and opened his arms reluctantly, Butters falling into them happily._

_Butters: Gee, Kyle, you're the best..._

_Kyle: Yeah... sure. Hey, do you know if the bus has come yet?_

_Butters: It left not too long ago..._

_Kyle: WHAT?_

_Butters: Don't worry, we can walk there together!_

_Kyle: Lucky me..._


	27. Chapter 26: Crossing that line

26

Kyle: I really could have done without the 10 minutes of sympathizing and consecutive statements of theory and wonder, but I guess being with Butters when we walked to school made me realize something. He wasn't judging me because of my sexuality. It got me thinking whether or not people in the class would too. I mean obviously not everyone is going to agree, we're going to get occasional taunts and name calling, but that's school. And we're guys. It's what guys do, we rip on each other all the time, it doesn't necessarily mean we have a hatred towards each other. I mean, we once ripped on Token 'cus he was rich, Cartman 'cus he's fat, now people are going to rip on me and stan for being together. I guess I shouldn't let it get to me.

_The school came into sight, students still appeared outside the building in a swarm of delightful conversation. Butters and Kyle observed the school ahead, having emerged from the forest. The small blonde kid removed a stick from his hair, throwing it on the ground._

_Butters: Well, you all ready?_

_Kyle: I guess I'm still unsure, Butters. I'll talk to Stan, tell him I'm not ready yet._

_Butters: Oh, alright then. Good luck._

_Kyle: Yeah, thanks. _

_They went their separate ways, Kyle stumbling upon his friends near the doorway. He brushed himself off lightly, delivering the guys a friendly gaze. Kenny smiled back, Cartman eyed him cautiously, as if he were to pounce at him with a thousand knives, Stan returned his gaze, offering him his hand._

_Stan: Dude, you missed the bus. You okay? You worried me..._

_Kyle: Stan, can we talk?_

_Stan: Sure..._

_The two went inside the building, walking into the boys room, which was surprisingly deserted. _

_Kyle: Look, Stan, I'm still not sure about this..._

_Stan: That's okay Kyle, you can take as long as you want. I won't say a word._

_Kyle: But, Cartman is still going to have us as slaves..._

_Stan: I won't let him do a thing to you, Kyle... not this time. We're in this together..._

_Meanwhile, at the exit, Butters fiddled with his fingers, biting his lip in thought. The enslavement was to proceed. He walked over to Cartman, who was about to pound some sense into the traitor, Kenny._

_Butters: Er... Eric?_

_Cartman: What?_

_Butters: What are your plans today, concerning... c-concerning Stan and... and Kyle?_

_Cartman: Well, Butters, since you're such a chum, returning a copy to me, I've decided to give you the opportunity to be part of it._

_Butters: Part of it?_

_Cartman: Today, I'm to make those dorks pay for what they did and Kenny too._

_Butters: Kenny too?_

_Cartman: He was an asshole and destroyed my source of evidence, isn't that right Kenny?_

_Kenny: Whatever..._

_Cartman: Poptart princess... Anyway, I have numerous tasks set for them today; force feeding the jew ham, Tying stan to the round about and spinning it so fast he pukes and..._

_Kenny: And what?_

_The bulbous boy whispered hastily in Butters innocent ear, which cartman in turn with his words eagerly raped it. He tore from cartmans side, eyes wide in shock._

_Butters: WHAT?_

_Kenny: What'd he say?_

_Butters moved his hood slightly so he could pass on the task, to which Kenny erupted with fury._

_Kenny: Sick!_

_Cartman: Guys, don't you see? This is perfect. This is exactly what'll tear at their assurance with each other._

_Kenny: You're wanting Kyle and Stan to touch dicks!_

_Butters: Sweet hamburgers..._

_Kenny: Cartman I think above all so far, that is the worst idea! I won't let you do this!_

_Cartman: How, by telling the teacher? Oh, no wait. You can't! Ha! Ha!_

_The fat sadistic child departed from the group and into the school. The bell rung and everyone poured into the doors of South Park elementary, prepared for lessons. The two young boys, Stan and Kyle, left the bathroom, exchanging uncomfortable, frightened looks._


	28. Chapter 27: Death of me!

27

Kyle: Well, the fatass it turned out had more plans for us. The nightmare wasn't over yet. We saw it coming, anyhow not every story has a happy ending. Although I fully guarantee you, this one does.

_Mr Garrison was giving everyone a re-cap on ww2, labeling some occurrences before the third reich, such as the night of the long knives. It seemed this education was not as chilling as yesterday, personally to the kids, especially since they'd taken Edmund Burke's word for their own in the situation;_

_'The only thing for evil to flourish is for good people to do nothing'._

_They had done something. Wendy, Kenny and Butters were ridden of remorse and guilt, as they were aware of the evil in Eric Cartman and his intentions. There was no trust, no empathy in his heart or even soul. The fat boy himself was fascinated still by this mans power through the scrape-goating of the jews. He grinned widely throughout class, one of few who were bothered about the subject. The lesson appeared to end much sooner, seeing as the children were not only enjoying, but were learning from the topic. The bell rang and the contents of the room were dismissed. Children fled out the doors of the school, infesting the playground with smiles and chatter. _

_Cartman: Stan, Kyle... Your task._

_Kyle: Ah, gee..._

_The boys followed Cartman to the round-about, where he dug into his bag and brought out some rope. The boys were instructed to sit upon the rotating hunk of cold metal, there they were tied to the protruding rails by their hands, facing each other. Kyle spoke, sarcastic cheeriness as he returned to the playground item from last night, as well as position._

_Kyle: Hello, old friend._

_Cartman: Attention classmates!_

_Stan: Aw, no dude, you've gotta be kidding me._

_The habitants of the yard closed in around the advertised spectacle, reeled in like fish. Cartman stood up upon a box, so as to be in full view. Stan looked over to Kyle, secretly hoping he'd be ready to inform the councilor about this soon. He hated rides like this. The tension was already making him queasy, the centre of attention, those staring, hungry eyes, he loathed it._

_Cartman: Boys and girls, we're to witness the time for one to hold their stomach upon the merry-go-round. I'll need 4 volunteers to assist with the spinning._

_Looking around him for anyone else willing to help, Craig stepped forth, followed by Clyde, then Bebe, then Token._

_Cartman: Bets! Can I take bets, yes?_

_Hands pumped up high, gripping change and dollars, hovering demands in the air. The boys names were declared jeeringly, demandingly and scornfully. They bowed their heads, feeling outcasts. For a second, darkness closed around them and the noise toned out, bringing strong silence, as Stan and Kyle sat helplessly on the metal construction. Their eyes met and blushes grew brightly on their cheeks._

_Kyle: Stan...?_

_Stan: Kyle...?_

_He hesitated firstly, looking at his feet. He bit his tongue, and stuttered at first, fighting his ability to say it._

_Kyle: I love you..._

_Stan: I love you too..._

_Red _

_Innocence & Instinct_

_Sony Music entertainment_

_Death of Me ©_

_I should have seen those signs all around me,_

_But I was comfortable inside these wounds;_

_So go ahead and take another piece of me now,_

_While we all bow down to you._

_You tear me down and then you pick me up,_

_You take it all and still it's not enough._

_You try to tell me you can heal me,_

_But I'm still bleeding and you'll be the death of me!_

_The reality returned slowly, the noise shaking their world and motion became all too consuming. The world started spinning, this was hell. Screeching, pointing, laughter, they were the punching bags. The targets of humiliation. It rung in their skulls like sirens. Colours blurred, faster, faster. Their eyes closed tightly, wishing it to end. All they could see was each other, all they could feel was the racing of their hearts, the rush of wind in their ears. Stan started to feel nauseous, panting heavily. The jew began to realize why they were facing each other; for aim of the opponents puke. Kyle panicked._

_Kyle: Stan... please, no._

_Faster, faster. The boys stomachs tightened, finding only each other in the maddened world around them. Stan swallowed back his oncoming vomit. Something struck the raven then, it was unintentional. It felt hot, it slid down his face, yet clutched to him too. It was a strong scent of carrot and lemonade. What kind of combination was that? The spinning began to slow and the world started to make sense again, the blurs and stretches of abstract colour revealed the crowd around them, laughing. Stan found himself caked with Kyles vomit, who slouched, chest heaving and panting heavily._

_Stan: Jesus..._

_Kyle: *cough* I'm s-sorry... Stan..._

_They were untied and left. The volunteers faded into the crowd, some cheering, some grumbling disappointedly. The crowd thinned, everyone leaving to return to their games. Stan climbed off, his balance returning slowly, his mind disorientated. He helped Kyle off, who was too weak from the throwing up. He carried him to another area, behind the kitchen part of the school near the trash cans. Stan fished out some tissues and offered them to his dazed friend. He grabbed them slowly, cleaning himself up. Stan took some too, wiping his jacket and face._

_Stan: Damn, say can we go to the bathroom and clean up?_

_Kyle: Sure, dude._

_The two young lads set off to the bathroom, where, unfortunately for them, their next task awaited. Butters had watched them, not to far away and felt suffocated with such bad feelings of betrayal. He fiddled with his fingers, staring at the floor, shuffling his feet._

_Butters: Gee, whiz... this is all going too far now. They don't even know what's worth fighting for now. I must get them out of this once and for all! I must free them!_

_NOTE: This song was used on an AMV on youtube about the hatred between Cartman and Kyle. The video was made by LightAngelSakuraX2. Go check it out! __ It's awesome! If you can't find it, email me and I supply you with a link.  
_


	29. Chapter 28: I need someone to talk to

28

Kyle: Butters went and did what his conscience and heart told him, I respect him for that. He made a stand for what he believed in and what he thought was right. It was a chance he took. Risky, but I guess some good came out of it. Maybe we will get along in the future...

_Leopold Butters Scotch found his way alone to the councilor's office. He stared up at the bold print on the door window. He muttered to himself, sensing future regret for his choice of action. He sighed heavily and knocked on the door, his heart almost thumping against his ribs in nervousness._

_Mr. Mac: Oh, hello there Butters._

_The mans voice droned in a some what relaxing manner, almost tiresome. Butters peered up at the lanky teacher with the enormous head._

_Butters: H-hello Mr Mackey..._

_Mr. Mac: Come in, take a seat..._

_Butters followed him in. There was something he secretly admired about his office. Perhaps it was the simplicity of the layout, a bit of life with a tall pot plant by his desk, the gentle rhythmic ticking, the assuring company of toy bears on his file cabinet and desk. He assumed one must deliver a friendly atmosphere, especially considering he was such a looming, frightening figure to some individuals. The young blonde took a seat and the councilor sat with him, facing him._

_Mr. Mac: Mkay, is there something you wanna talk about? Are things troubling you at school?_

_Butters: They sure are..._

_Mr. Mac: Mkay... wanna talk about it?_

_Butters: My two friends, Stan and Kyle, well, they're in a heap O trouble..._

_Mr. Mac: With a teacher? A parent?_

_Butters: No, the fat kid, Eric._

_Mr. Mac: Why, what's he doing or what's he done?..._

_Butters felt his tongue snag on itself. He couldn't talk for a moment. The consequences of taking this chance bugged him. If his parents found out he was part of blackmailing, they'd ground him for sure._

_Mr. Mac: You take your time, Mkay?_

_Butters scratched the back of his head, kicking his feet. He swallowed the lump of remorse lodged in his throat and admitted._

_Butters: He's blackmailing them..._

_Mr. Mac: Mkay, how's you doing that?_

_Butters: He has... well, we have a picture._

_Mr. Mac: How many of you are involved?_

_Butters: Well there's Stan, Kyle, Myself, Eric, Wendy and Kenny... oh, and I think Stans sister._

_The councilor jotted down the individuals on a note pad, keeping it with him now throughout the whole of the discussion._

_Mr. Mac: Mkay...can I ask you what the picture is of? Do you have it with you?_

_Butters: Sure, 4-5 of us were given photocopies by Eric..._

_The young boy slowly dug his hand inside his trouser pocket and unfolded the photo. He took a deep breath and handed it to Mr. Mackey. The ticking had hold of the silence again, as the councilor frowned at the image of the two boys kissing. Butters fiddled with his fingers, murmuring to his own fragile self._

_Butters: oh, hamburgers..._

_Mr. Mac: How long has this blackmailing gone on?_

_Butters: This is day two._

_Mr. Mac: Mkay... Butters if you were uncomfortable with this, why didn't you approach me sooner?_

_Butters: Because Stan and Kyle would get angry and get in trouble with their parents who might think they were... together or something._

_Mr. Mac: Are they?_

_Butters: Well, I know Kyle likes Stanley a whole lot._

_Mr Mackey blinked, processing the information into his brain, reopening some synapses. He knew just as much as anyone that the two boys were tolerant of homosexuals, but never thought the two were themselves. He cleared his throat and leaned forward a bit._

_Mr. Mac: Do you know how Eric got this picture?_

_Butters: W-well, The four of us were on a tree, spying on Stan and Kyle through the Marshes house. Eric goes and spies on them once in a while to find new material to blackmail them with..._

_Mr. Mac: How did Kenny, you and Wendy get into this? I thought you guys knew better..._

_Butters: Well, I wondered what it'd be like to have a slave..._

_Mr. Mac: That isn't nice Butters..._

_Butters: Oh, I know... Kenny got into it because he's... he's the only one of us that has a camera. Wendy was upset because Stan had dumped her a few days ago. Apparently they're still friends, but I don't things will ever... b-be the same._

_Mr. Mac: You're very brave for coming to me Butters..._

_Butters: Well, Kyle and Stan had wanted to tell you but Kyle got upset about what his friends and family would think. He's jewish see and I don't think they take a liking to... gays. So the blackmailing is still going on as we speak._

_The old man sat back in his chair, shaking his head in disbelief. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed._

_Mr. Mac: Mkay, do you know where they are?_

_Butters: Sweet jesus, are you going to get them?_

_Mr. Mac: I have to and Butters, I'll be phoning up Stan and Kyles parents too._

_Butters: Oh, you've really done it this time Butters..._

_Mr. Mac: I won't call yours since you were being brave for coming to me about this. Bullying is something that you should never turn an eye away from. As long as you can say you've learned something from this, I won't inform your parents._

_Butters: I've learned! I've learned!_

_Mr. Mac: Right you stay here, I'm going to go get everyone involved in this._

_He rose from his seat and left the small boy alone, sitting in his chair, soon to be accompanied by cutting words and angry eyes._


	30. Chapter 29: In the end, is it worth it?

29

Kyle: So, Mackey went rushing around the school looking for us, It was good he was in such a hurry too, Because me and Stan were about to partake in the most horrendous act...

_Having entered the bathroom hastily, the boys were suddenly confronted with the pudgy face of Eric Cartman, staring smugly, almost hungrily at them._

_Kyle: What do you want?_

_Cartman: It is time for your next task._

_Stan: Jesus, give us a break, asshole!_

_Cartman: Very well. Get yourself washed up my friends, I'll wait..._

_The two exchanged baffled looks and went to the sinks, splashing themselves with water to wash off the remains of Kyles puke on their coats. Wiping and brushing themselves off, they faced the fat boy angrily, awaiting his instructions._

_Cartman: Kyle, I'm going to fully bastardize your faith._

_Kyle: What're you going to do? Shove pages of the testament down my throat?_

_Stan: Nah, he's probably got a priest hidden in one of the stalls._

_Cartman: Ha, ha. Very funny, also not too far off._

_The plump child dove his hand into his bag yet again, withdrawing a packet of sliced ham. Kyles eyes grew wide and he turned his back on him, feeling his chest tighten._

_Kyle: Dude, weak!_

_Cartman: You only have to consume one single slice._

_Kyle: I've angered God enough these past few days! I can't eat that!_

_Stan: Jews are forbidden to eat pork._

_Cartman: I know..._

_He licked his lips in anticipation, tearing open the packaging and take out a slice. The lifeless slab of meat flopped in his grasp, as he handed to Stan. Stan sighed heavily and put a hand on his friends shoulder._

_Stan: Kyle..._

_Kyle: NO WAY! _

_Stan: Just pinch your nose and close your eyes._

_Kyle: I'm not doing it Stan, God'll hate me!_

_Cartman: God hates you already, jew fag!_

_Kyle: SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH, CARTMAN!_

_Stan seized ahold of Kyles shoulders, looking directly into his eyes with his own soft, warm ones. Kyle trembled and breathed heavily, seeing his reflection in them. A blush grew on their cheeks again lightly, Kyle felt so helpless when he looked at him like that. It was so assuring, yet demanding. However, Kyle still felt a tear fall down his face slowly. Cartman, bit his lip, uncomfortable with the thickness of their moment._

_Cartman: You guys can be fags later, now eat the ham!_

_Stan: Shut up, Cartman! Look, Kyle, God does not hate you. He knows this is a difficult time for you and he knows you're fighting for our security and I'm in turn fighting too. So, if you're acting the golden rule, doesn't that overcome this prohibited act?_

_Kyle: I d-don't know..._

_Stan: C'mon, he knows you're not doing this deliberately... It'll be okay. He'll forgive you..._

_The jew nodded slowly and closed his eyes, pinching his nose as he slowly placed the ham in his mouth and chewed. All the while, Cartman was in a fit of laughter, taunting. Stan rubbed Kyles back in encouragement. He swallowed and bolted to the sink to drink water from the tap. Stan sighed quietly to himself._

_Stan: Okay, you fat fuck, is that it for today?_

_Cartman: There's one more job for you guys._

_Stan: Oh, god. Cartman, there's got to be a line somewhere!_

_Cartman: Hey, you dickholes attempted to rid of my evidence and ruin my fun, so I'm making your punishments worse._

_The red haired boy stumbled back over, looking dizzy. He coughed a little, glaring at Cartman._

_Stan: So what's the last task?_

_Cartman walked over and whispered in Stans ear. He pulled away from him and smiled, seeing his dead gaze turn into a distortion of sheer shock._

_Stan: WHAT?_

_Cartman: I wanna know just how low you'll go to keep up your pathetic reputation..._

_Kyle: What do you want us to do?_

_Stan: He wants us to commit frottage._

_Kyle: What's that?_

_Cartman: Touching dicks._

_Kyle would have jumped at him and savagely torn his face off, if Stan hadn't held him back. Eric stepped back, analyzing the swipes and throws of the jews fist, attempting to strangle his fat neck._

_Kyle: You sick, son of a bitch!_

_Cartman: Do it!_

_Stan: Cartman, that's it! We're not doing anything else, go ahead and destroy our reputations we don't care!_

_The boy with the green ushanka gasped and grabbed Stan._

_Kyle: No, Stan! We can't let him do this!_

_Stan: Well we're not doing that! Cartman, can't we do something else?_

_He shook his head, awaiting for the boys decision. The fat lad found satisfaction in their argument, wondering if they'd actually do it. Stan turned himself and Kyle away from Cartman, speaking to him confidentially._

_Stan: Kyle, you can't possibly be saying you're willing to do this._

_Kyle: I'm not ready to have my reputation exposed, okay!_

_Stan: Our reputations are screwed now, alright? we'll have to deal with it!_

_Kyle: No, Stan!_

_Stans mouth fell agape, eyes widened, as Kyle blindly fell into a state of hysteria and fright, grabbing Stans trousers attempting to undo the zipper. This just wasn't worth it. Their relationship was starting to crumble before them and Kyle tried so desperately to glue everything back together. Their friendship, his mind, his faith and his respect and consideration of his own well being. Nothing seemed real. Cartman grew a bemused smirk, delighted at the desperation and tragedy, as Kyle found his hand inside Stans jeans._

_Cartman: Holy shit, dude!_

_Stan: Kyle, get off me!_

_Kyle: We can't risk it, Stan! We just can't!_

_The raven haired boy, terrified, fell back and scrambling, clawing at the tiles. He turned onto his back, seeing helplessly his friend try and undo his own too. Stan pushed him off and tried to do up his trousers. Cartman was leaning against the wall, laughing his fat ass off, beads of sweat trickling down his plump, bulbous face. Kyle crushed his lips against Stans, Cartman in too much of hysterics to notice or even care, he placed his hands at the back of Stans neck, trying to calm him, but the tension was too high and the hysteria was through the roof. Stan clawed at the back of the boys coat, trying to get him off._

_The bathroom door burst open and there stood Mr Mackey, his eyes meeting the most atrocious of sights. His jaw hit the floor and he seized Cartman roughly by the scruff. Kyle broke the kiss and stared awkwardly up at the intruding adult. Stan immediately zipped himself back up and they parted, finding their feet._

_Mr. Mac: YOU BOYS! IN MY OFFICE! NOW!_


	31. Epilogue

Epilogue

Kyle: Well, everyone, that's my story. That's OUR story, of me and Stan and how our relationship became something a little more. It saddens me still that the memories of us are still to remain locked inside of memory, never to be relived again. But who wants to or needs to relive anything? I know a lot of people wish they did, thinking if they did something otherwise things would change. Everything I believe happens for a reason and it should in life, because you learn from it. Well, there were a lot of lessons from us all, I hope you've learned from them; of relationships, trust, bullying, standing up for yourself... and taking a chance.

_Everyone walked from the councilors office, rather perplexed by the new information regarding the two young boys, once presumed as best friends, now in love. Stan and Kyle turned and stared at the curious eyes that were set on them, even from their classmates. The air itself was thick with nervousness and sheer regret._

_Stan: You guys hate us don't you?_

_Sharon: What?_

_Kyle: Mum, Dad, I'm sorry I'm just not good enough for you._

_Gerald looked stunned, gazing at his wife, who clutched a small, spotted handkerchief. Shelia stared at her eldest son, who at that moment appeared a total stranger to her. He bravely stepped forward, up to her, tears building in his eyes. He gazed up at her adoringly._

_Kyle: Mum, I know I'm not perfect, but... *sniff* but I prayed god would send me a sign today. A sign that this was meant to be, that I was meant to be. I know you probably don't even recognize me anymore, but I assure you... It's still me... It's still Kyle... your son._

_Gerald felt a tear escape the corner of his eye and Shelia held her cloth close to her face, hiding tears too, hight pitched whimpers and heartbreaking blubbering, which were just audible. Kyles heart tugged painfully, aware his family were ashamed of him or even hated him. He chewed his lip, wiping his eyes, his voice appeared choked, rusty it seemed._

_Kyle: If you want, I'll leave, so you don't need to live with the embarrassment and humiliation of me, in this faith and family. I love you mum and dad... even if you do hate me._

_The parents couldn't believe their ears, the boy thinking he had decieved his family. As he turned and went to walk away, Shelia broke from her trance, seeing her child walk away from her, further and further down the cold, dark ongoing corridor, alone, she ran for him. Time seemed to slow down, as his mother cried his name, dropping her handkerchief, reaching out for her son that appeared to start vanishing before her eyes. Kyle turned in surprise, embraced by the large woman, who tugged him into a tight hug, holding him._

_Shelia: Oh,my Bubbie! We would never hate you, I love you so much, we all do!_

_Kyle broke the wall of tears and sobbed into his mothers shoulder. Hearing these words, his heart rejoiced and he made a small smile, feeling so safe and loved in his mothers embrace. Gerald came over and knelt with them, joining them. He was so overwhelmed with happiness, so relieved. His family still loved him. Stan smiled and turned, looking up at his own parents in question. They too knelt down and held their boy._

_Randy: You're still my quarterback on the South Park cows football team and you make me so proud._

_Sharon: It's just going to take us all some time to absorb this, Stanley. Do you understand?_

_Stan: I do, mum._

_Sharon: We love you so much._

_The sight brought a sense of confusion to Cartman and also failure. He'd assumed the two boys would've been stamped on, discarded by their families and friends in disgrace. It seemed they were so understanding and tolerant, despite admitting that they needed time to let the information sink in. Cartman just didn't understand. Butters found himself walking over to him, which the obese child assumed as an opportunity to shed a glimpse of his mind._

_Cartman: You know something, Butters? I thought I couldn't see those guys relationship seem anymore faggy, when it turns out they are fags. Gay fags. You know what else? Our group is going to seem so different from just a single change, like when Kenny died and the whole of season 6 he didn't appear once until the christmas special. I guess things will make sense and won't be so strange and awkward anymore, but it'll still be different. _

_Butters: Do you still think this was all worth it, Eric?_

_Cartman: Sure. It gave me entertainment, plus there's something new to rip on those guys for._

_Butters: You have a month of detention._

_Cartman: A month!_

_Butters: yep._

_Cartman: Aw, son of a bitch!_

_Wendy found herself alone in the company of the muffled orange hooded boy, standing shyly next to her, kicking his feet. They delivered each other shy looks, smiles, friendly. Kenny closed his hood out of shyness and Wendy emitted a small laugh._

_Wendy: Hey, Kenny?_

_Kenny: Yeah?_

_Wendy: You fancy doing something after school?_

**_The End_**

**_Authors Note: _**South Park belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone and are copyright of Comedy Central. All characters belong to South Park. Music that inspired the whole of this story was from the soundtrack of 'Let the right one in'. Johan Soderqvist placed me right where I wanted to when I wrote this and I guarantee you; it's chilling, yet settling pitch will make you feel like a snowflake when you listen to it, reading this. :)**_  
_**


	32. Bonus Chapter Mature Audience 18

*Bonus Chapter*

After such a grueling couple of days, Kyles parents had invited Stan over for a sleepover. Naturally, still in shock over their relationship and what they'd suffered in the hands of Eric Cartman. Kenny had informed them he'd possession of the fat bastards diary, producing photocopies of the most hilarious of pages; from losing his betsy doll and bawling his eyes out to having diarrhea after consuming three buckets of KFC one night, resulting him crapping his pants. The parents were downstairs, Stan and Kyles, in the midst of discussion of the boys. They'd full tolerance, if not, acceptance over the situation, still lacking approval in some areas. They'd both exchanged talks of how this could've been expected to hints of their relationship starting to take root in every day life, Randy even stating one night at a meteor shower, he'd complemented Stan and Kyle as being 'funny'.

Stan and Kyle were upstairs in their rooms, curtains shut as a habit of the two now. They were snug in their sea of duvets and sleeping bags, a small light at the centre, a lantern, creating a dim, romantic aura. The two emitting happy, content moans as they kissed, their lips brushing together, tongues rubbing and fingers running through locks of hair. They parted, catching their breath.

Stan: I am so glad that it's over with.

Kyle: You and me both. Gosh, I was so uptight about what everyone would think.

Stan: Yeah.

Kyle: My god, the stuff we were made to do.

Stan: You got the worst of it Kyle, I wasn't told to do much at all.

Kyle: Hey, Stan?

Stan: Yeah, dude?

The long haired ginger boy hesitated with speech, blushing deeply. He fiddled with his fingers, biting his lip.

Kyle: I'm... I'm sorry things got kinda whacked earlier, I got a bit hysterical and...

Stan: Dude, forget it. I was scared too.

Kyle: I know, but I freaked you out and...

Stan: It's fine Kyle, okay?

Kyle nodded, his eyes meeting the stare of light from the lantern. The silence held their stomachs and chests in a vice grip, harshly. Stan looked at him, perplexed, then further so, as he received the question in his loves eyes. His eyes widened and he frowned a little.

Stan: Dude...

Kyle: We don't have to... forget I mentioned it, okay?

Stan: Kyle, you can't just bring something like that up and expect me to forget!

Kyle: Well, I'm sorry I did, okay?

Kyles face was as red as his hair, his blood boiling, his skin burning at every end. He looked away. The charcoal haired boy crawled over slowly, placing a hand on his friends after a moment of thinking. Kyle found the source of contact and gulped a little, eyeing him in fear.

Stan: C'mon then...

Kyle: W-what? Are you sure...?

Stan: Why not?

Kyle: It just seems wrong...

Stan: There's nothing wrong with it, Kyle. Like you said, we don't have to...

Kyle: I just... wanted to try it...

Stan: You've been wanting to try a lot lately, haven't you?

The boys knelt on the floor. They placed their hands on each others shoulders, rubbing gently, placing their lips against each others. They moaned quietly, blushes growing. Stan slipped his tongue out to find his friends, as he took ahold of his own pyjama bottoms and moved them down slowly, nervously, with his underwear, exposing his member shyly. He broke the kiss and looked down, biting his lip. Kyle moved his down too, revealing his own to Stan. A sort of reassurance. Kyle delivered a friendly gaze and their lips met again, whimpering against one another. Stan snaked his arms around Kyles waist, bringing him close, so they touched.

The young jewish boy struggled with his breath, burning bright crimson red as he held Stan, letting out a short gasp, before he was kissed again. The young boys whined quietly at the feel of each other. The raven haired boy raised Kyles shirt, planting kisses on his chest. Kyle bit into clenched fist, panting softly, as their members stroked each other lightly. Stan, getting seized within the moment, trailed his hand down his friends chest and stomach, finding their organs. His hand slowly grasping both the members and rubbing them. Stan placed his lips against his loves neck, groaning, caressing their sensitive areas gently, his touch and lightness bringing shivers down Kyles spine. The jew cried out, not too loudly, flushed and beads of sweat racing down his forehead. That heat was coming back and it was so intense, unlike last time. It felt so strange. Too strange. Kyle placed his hands against his friends chest, pushing him back. The boys withdrew from each other, exchanging bewildered looks.

Kyle: I'm sorry...

Stan: Dude it's fine.

Kyle: I just don't feel we should be doing stuff like... that yet.

Stan: Whatever you say, Ky.

They smiled, bringing their pyjama bottoms back up and crawling into the duvets again, huddled up. Kyle snuggled up to Stan, smling, resting his head in the nape of his neck, holding each other as they fell asleep. That Cartman was maybe good in some ways. After all, it's good to be curious, but not too curious...


End file.
